30 Kisses: KingxDiane
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: 30 theme challenge for the Fairy King and his adorable Giantess. May include spoilers for manga. Thirty kisses shared between our favorite couple, from angst to fluff to AU's and pointlessness. Read and Review!
1. Kiss 1: In the Sky

Title: In the Sky

Theme: #15 Perfect Blue

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Spoilers for manga. (Only if you squint)

Disclaimer: All I own is the intense love and passion I have for King and his gorgeous self. Otherwise it all goes to Nakaba Suzuki who I would gladly give all my possessions as thanks for the incredible work in my new favorite series. (Although Detective Conan is still my favorite…) Also cover image was Edited by ChibiRaccoon. Original characters do not belong to me.

 _In the Sky_

He had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. Crystal ocean blue with flecks of sapphire and royal spread throughout. The color complimented his youthful features, giving him an open if mischievous appearence. He also had a full head of yellow-blonde hair that was so distinct that she could easily pick him from a crowd full of humans. He was so much and more than even his appearence could give him credit for.

He was the Captain.

The leader of the odd merry band of the Seven Deadly Sins. He was a powerful man with the cheerful disposition of a child and the strength of character few people achieved in their lives. No matter what the situation, regardless of who they battled, the Captain had an answer for anything.

Everything about him was just so incredible.

Diane giggled to herself. She was leaning against a tree in her customary spot next to the Boar's Head Bar. Mama Pig had gone to sleep underground so Diane was able to sit comfortably on her legs while keeping an eye focused on the large window that allowed view into the bar's main floor. The man of her current thoughts was there at the moment, busily wiping down the counter and every other surface in the room. He seemed intensely devoted to the task.

Twisting a strand of hair around her fingers Diane debated on asking him whether or not he would like help with anything when a thin-waisted young woman appeared at the foot of the stairs. Her mind blanked momentarily before she pressed her face closer to cry out a greeting to the youngest Liones royal. The two had come a long way since first meeting and it was no longer such an oddity to see the two wander off alone to engage in much needed girl time which included talking and laughing over any and everything. Diane looked at Elizabeth like a sister and fellow comrade. Someone she could depend on, gently tease, and confide in. It was rare for Diane to find little fault in another female but she was content to share _some_ of the Captain's attention if it was Elizabeth.

Tapping the window delicately so as not to shatter it again, especially since it was the Captain that tended to repair her damages, Diane smiled widely when Elizabeth opened the latch and called out, "Good morning Diane!"

"Good morning Elizabeth! Mooorrning Captain!"

Meliodas waved his hand, flashing a grin her way and making her cheeks flush with pleasure. He was so kind. He always treated her the way he would treat a normal girl. It was as if he never even noticed her height.

They got the day started. Merlin had gone off the night before with Gowther in tow to research some information that Meliodas had been questioning her about. Ban was dragged from bed and thrust unceremoniously into the kitchen by way of punishment for his previous nights transgressions that had resulted in the sloppy mess Meliodas had mopped up that morning. Elizabeth swept the establishment clear. Diane helped the Captain inventory the kegs of beer and even good-naturedly restacked them before going to fetch a new supply of water from the nearby river. Hawk tended to an assortment of chores, bragging left and right of his exploits as Master of Leftovers Disposal. Lastly there was-

"Oi. Where's King?" Meliodas casually asked later after most of the work had been completed. No one had seen the Fairy King since the night before. "Did he go with Merlin?"

Ban yawned widely. The red-eyed immortal drawled out a "Noooo." and rubbed his chin lazily before adding, "He flew off somewhere this morning before any of you were awake."

"How do you know?" The Captain asked, folding his arms. His cheery disposition was as ever present and Diane bolstered her own attitude to suit.

"I'll find him!" She offered. Meliodas shook his head. "Leave him. We have to head into town to resupply anyways."

"Oh! I'll go too!"

Scratching his head Meliodas casually explained, "Actually Diane, we need you to stay. This town has a particular grudge against giants. Some past prejudice nonsense. You can stay and watch the inn."

Diane sulked, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. "No fair Captain." He promised to make it up to her.

As the group headed out Elizabeth offered a timid apology before running to catch up to Meliodas. Ban snickered to himself and Hawk hodge-podged his way behind them. Diane was left alone.

Sighing, she turned her back in the direction that they left, silently brooding over her height and the shortcomings it caused. She had learned to accept herself long ago but there were still times that she envied other races. Most were able to stand generally around the same height of each other. Giant's weren't welcome in roughly the majority of settlements, making it difficult to cultivate friendships with those outside their own people. Diane had greatly enjoyed being able to room in one wing of Liones Palace back before the framing of the Seven Sins. That particular section of the castle had been built to accommodate all manner of beings, including giants.

She stepped heavily to the bank of the river. Sitting cross-legged, ignoring the little voice in her head that sounded a lot like Elizabeth telling her to be more lady-like, she mused to herself silently, adjusting a cluster of rocks along the edge of the water with a finger much in the same way young human children stacked wooden blocks. The giantess tried not to feel so down.

"E-eh? Diane?"

She turned her head, fast enough that her pigtails slapped her in the face. "King?"

Floating up to her line of vision, a sleepy-eyed Fairy King appeared. He must have snuck out to sleep in the trees. She was sure that Ban's snoring had probably annoyed him. Blinking, he seemed out of focus until he noticed her expression and his cheeks reddened while he furrowed his brows. "Ne, Diane. Are you alright?" He was always so concerned, constantly looking out for her well-being. For just a moment Diane felt a flash of nostalgia, ocean blue eyes replaced by a narrower pair, the color reminiscent of the late sunset. Just as it was there it left her, a lingering sense of loss making her wonder if what she had just seen had been anything more than an errant memory of a dream. She grinned reassuringly at the Grizzly Sin of Sloth. "Mmm! I'm fine!"

He looked relieved and made himself comfortable on the ground next to her feet, clutching his Chastiefol to his chest. The sound of rushing water, restless birds, and the occasional shift of a foot here or the twist of hair there accompanied them for a long while before Diane happened to look down beside her and saw King on his back staring up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" She asked, lips puckering slightly in that way they did whenever she was curious. A furious red haze spread over the pale complexion of the king's nose but he managed to answer her calmly.

"The clouds." He told her. Inwardly he was beating himself for so nearly getting caught observing her. "I was looking at the clouds." _'Just the way we used to...before...'_

Her responding question was predictable. She hadn't changed quite that much since she was a girl. The memories comforted King in times like this. When she would give him that open, trusting gaze that he remembered so clearly and ask him, "Why?"

"Because there's more than just the clouds up there." He said. _'Like dreams...'_

Diane cocked her head and then suddenly dropped back, long legs kicking into the air before falling to the ground with a resounding crash that bounced King airborne. He yelped. Diane caught him easily with one hand. "Sorry!" She giggled. Blushing, he assured her it was fine but when he made to tug himself back into flight she held fast onto his hood. "Diane?" She pulled him in to lay across her stomach on his back, facing the sky with her.

"D-D-Diane?!" His voice quivered comically.

"Show me King! What's in the sky?" She sounded so excited, so alight with wonder, it sent a familiar pang through his heart. He knew better than to deny her, for it killed him every time he did, and so he stomached the butterflies that had taken to fluttering in his chest.

"W-well there are shapes in the clouds. You have to look and find what they appear like to you. See that one there?" He pointed to a round cloud with a number of protruding 'limbs'. "What do you see?"

"Roasted pork!" She answered immediately.

King chucked. "I was going to say Oslo but that's a good one too. Try another one!"

They found themselves caught up in their game. King picked out several clouds for her to identify and they took great delight in comparing answers. It reminded King of one of the last few days before he had left Diane for good. They had been laying in the grass, Diane sound asleep while King rested with his arms pillowed behind his head, keeping an eye on her. The wind was a little strong that day but still pleasant on their skin. A long strand of her chestnut hair blew over his face and he had risen to place a kiss against the strands before tucking them behind her ear, kindly gazing over her beautiful features and then flying off to gather fruit for their meal. He missed those simple days spent in her sole company. Longed to be with her, to fulfill his promise from that time.

Diane's thoughts coursed in a different direction. The light pastel wash of blue in the air above them transfixed her, making her think of the Captain. She had thought that the color would match his eyes but the longer she observed it the more she began to realize. She wasn't particularly fond of blue eyes. Rather when she shut her eyes and sealed the sky from her vision she was met by the thought of orange eyes rimmed with amber. The sight of them made her chest tighten, her breath short, drawing a reaction from her that the image of the Captain in her mind had never been able to do.

"Diane..." The quiet murmur that was King's affectionate tone drew her from her dreams and heavily lashed eyelids rose slowly. "Mmm?"

"What does that cloud remind you of?"

She looked to see a joining of two clouds, one smaller than the other. There were gaps in between them but both were connected in such a way that made Diane think of a couple holding hands. She seemed interested but King noticed when she pointed she had turned her attention to a cloud next to it. Big and perfectly round with a small circular cloud on top it was scarily similar to a certain fairy's human form. When she opened her mouth and answered she was able to curl into her side and laugh as King shot into the air with a sputter and rush of blood to the top of his head.

"You!"

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

Starting a theme challenge. Pointless fluff. I'm not really good at this but I don't care. I need to contribute to this pairing even if all I'm giving is crap. Thanks for taking the time to read. They'll get better as we go on. Also the Cover Art is not mine. I only edited Diane and King and the background together. So please don't steal.


	2. Kiss 2: The Ten Times

Title: The Ten Times...

Theme: #10 Ten

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Spoilers for manga. (Only if you squint)

Disclaimer: Seriously? We've been over this. I just want to kidnap King (my dirty mind -_-) But for all you sticklers out there, NO. Don't own it. Wish I did. I need King in my life!

 _The Ten Times:_

The first time he took her hand he was nervous. So much so that the only way he was able to cope was to shift into his large overbearing human form. She immediately let go with a disgusted cry, asking him why he was so sweaty all of a sudden. He spent the rest of the day at the peak of a tree, Oslo on his back as his emotional support as he gazed at his hand and mourned the loss of her warmth.

The second time she had gotten drunk with the group he had expressed his disapproval over her tenth flask, hovering and lecturing over the worry of her health. She ignored him to direct her attention on Meliodas, whining for attention. She didn't notice that when she fell over asleep that the one to use his magic to carry her onto a softer patch of earth was not the captain. She did however have an idea the next morning when she opened her eyes to see the familiar green patterned pillow nestled under her cheek.

The third time he saw her truly cry had broken his heart. He had only been in her vision for an instant before the flower stem connected with the back of her neck, yet it was still enough time for a tear to fall as she brokenly called his name, effectively shattering his composure as he flew into the horizon, sobs breaking through his chest.

The fourth time she asked him to try a piece of the pie she had spent the last two days trying to perfect, he just knew his stomach would rebel. Still he plastered a weak grin on his face, sent Chastiefol to stab a teasing Ban in the head, and opened his mouth wide when she held a fork out. He managed to hold it in until her back was turned before the decorative plant in the corner of Meliodas's bar was converted into an emergency wastebucket.

The fifth time it rained after he rejoined the sins he noticed her seeking refuge under some tall pines that were doing little to shield her. Why she didn't use her power over the earth to build a shelter for herself eluded him although it hardly mattered. He headed outside with Chastiefol stretched out as a makeshift canopy. When she noticed the lack of water dripping onto her skin she looked up, saw his small form levitating close by, and she gifted him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

The sixth time she had found him sleeping when they were supposed to be working in the bar to help Meliodas and the others she had poked him in the side gently. He was sent careening through the forest, caught on a branch painfully in his abdomen, fell and smashed into a boulder, then dropped into the frigid waters of the river that ran nearby. Despite her honest apologies he learned after that to not get caught slacking off. Ever.

The seventh time she caught him watching her from his hammock by the second story window in the Boar's Hat Bar she had asked him to join her. He never slept inside again, preferring to offer her an enlarged Chastiefol pillow while she snuggled him to her side.

The eighth time he attempted to tell her he loved her a pair of rogue holy knights appeared and challenged them to a fight. After dispatching the duo with a single strike from his spear he turned to her in exasperation bordering neurotic and just yelled, "Can't these idiots see I'm trying to tell you I love you!" She still laughed about it years later much to his embarrasment.

The ninth time she took the special minimizing pills she had gotten from Merlin was also the first time that they made love. Flowers at her back, skin pressed to skin, labored breathing, and her hands fisted in his hair. She thought then that she would give anything the world asked of her if only she could remain small and in the comfort of his arms always.

The tenth time they kissed was the moment that King fully, truly realized that Diane was his forever and as she whispered a breathless, "I love you." in his ear he fell to his knees. Grabbing her hands he told her then and there that he wanted to make her the happiest woman in the world.

Their eleventh kiss was answer enough for him.

* * *

-Owari-

* * *

I am really in love with these two. If they're OOC, I apologize. I'm rusty with fanfiction. I was supposed to quit but these two called me out of my corner of loneliness. Just a note for the sixth paragraph: Can you imagine getting poked or flicked by a giant? Ouch. Poor King. Also, that suggestive bit in paragraph nine? Call me weird but I want to read good smut for Kiane. (That dirty mind of mine again... -_-)

So short update today. Update schedule will be once a week. Thank you to all taking the time to look at this work. Much love! 28 more to go! (I can do this.)

Thanks for reading!


	3. Kiss 3: The Right One

Title: The Right One

Theme: #26 If only I could make you mine

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: AU. Spoilers for manga. (Actually, not even.) BTW: Updates will be every week, mostly on Sundays, although if inspiration permits, I may post up to two a week.

Disclaimer: Honestly I'm glad I don't own Seven Deadly Sins. There's no way my crappy mind could come up with such amazing chemistry like Diane and Kings. Just take my soul please.

 _The Right One:_

The lecture ended with the shrill cry of the bell signaling the end of another school day. Students eagerly emptied their seats, grabbing bags and grouping together with like-minded friends. King drowsily raised his head from his favorite pillow, glancing at the clock with a grimace. He rubbed his hand over his face, fighting the allure of sleep. The instructor had droned so long today, more so than usual, making it all too easy for him to doze off. They had long ago ceased dragging him to the headmasters office everytime he decided to take a well-deserved nap. King debated on catching just a few more minutes of sleep when a shadow passed over his desk and he looked up. His posture straightened with a snap and he tried not to clutch his pillow so tight. "Di-Diane!"

Smiling at him was a tall brunette with lovely features. Her slanted eyes were framed by long lashes, her lips a plush little bowtie that looked as soft as the petals of pink roses, She was on the softball team and it had firmed her long legs attractively, giving her tall stature allure. King couldn't keep the blush down. Diane was a popular friendly girl who had known King for years. She was his best friend. Clasping her hands behind her back Diane leaned in towards King's face with a knowing smirk. He felt his muscles petrify from the close proximity.

"Ne, King..."

"Y-yes Diane?"

"You were sleeping through class again weren't you?"

He laughed sheepishly, ducking his head. "Yeah."

"Moouu. That won't do." She gently scolded. "How are you going to check my scores if you aren't even paying attention?"

King waved away her worries. "I've already studied and memorized all the course material for this semester. You can go ahead and bring your tests and we'll get started."

"Mm! Lemme just go tell the Captain I'll be thirty minutes late for practice." She turned and left, running down the hall to the softball club room. As soon as she was out of sight King pulled out his phone and spoke quietly to the person on the other end.

"Ah yes. Please reschedule the meeting thirty minutes ahead. Mm-hm. Have my suit waiting in the car. I'll be cutting it close. Yes. Alright."

He hung up quickly, hearing Diane's unmistakable footsteps returning. His pillow, a family heirloom of priceless quality floated beside him as he motioned with his finger for a chair to slide across the room and next to his desk. He pulled out a pen just as Diane appeared at the door, bright-eyed with a stack of papers in her arms.

"Sorry about that." She said taking the empty seat next to his desk and laying her paperwork down. King kindly assured her it was alright and she cheerfully sat back as he bent forward to inspect her work.

"Ah. You used the wrong formula here." He explained, writing the correct process next to the crossed out test question. "You merely needed to adjust the variables accordingly."

Diane nodded affirmitively, focusing hard on his words. On a seperate sheet of paper she scribbled down notes. "This answer was only partially correct. You also have to include a description of the event." King had long ago made it a point to examine Diane's tests after they were passed back out. King and Diane not a part of thhe schools most elite group for nothing. The official name given by the school was Academic Seven, known by most student's as the Lucky Seven class which took the seven top scoring students and placed them in their own adjustment of advanced courses. It had always been considered an honor to belong to until two years prior when Meliodas arrived. Banding the seven top students together as friends the group came to be known as the Seven Sins due to their misconduct and rule-breaking. King, much to his annoyance had been given the title of Sloth for his penchant of falling asleep in class and still scoring first place in the school. Diane held the position of number five in the school and had earned the title of Envy. She hardly cared.

"You did better this week You only missed a couple." He offered her test back. "You should be proud." He mentioned shyly. "Keep that up and you could take my throne away from me."

"You really think so?" She laughed good-naturedly, startling him. He had always really loved her laugh.

"Of course!" His voice rang with honesty and she covered the lower portion of her face with her hair, thanking him with a blush. They shared a look and something in the room seemed to change. Everything around them was quiet. The classroom glowed a brilliant tangerine with heavy black shadows to contrast. The light fell on their faces partially, obscuring half their expressions.

She was the first to attempt to speak, an uncharacteristic timidness stunting her. Butterflies erupted in King's stomach at the look in her intelligent lavender eyes. "Ano...King..."

"Yes...Diane..?"

She averted her gaze, both hands working through the hair of one ponytail, a faint coloring across her adorable features. The atmosphere was thick with a kind of electricity. King, as unnerved as he was, couldn't even keep his Chastiefol pillow levitating as his entire focus zeroed in on Diane.

"Wh-What is it Diane?" He was careful not to pressure her. Whatever was on her mind was serious enough that it had rendered her nearly mute and King needed to know exactly what was powerful enough to do that.

Of it's own volition his hand rose, reaching, until he was able to softly brush his fingers across the hand still playing with hair. Her gaze shifted to meet his and somehow, ever so gently his hand pulled hers into his palm, lowering until they lay in her lap entwined.

"Diane."

The corners of her eyes crinkled with mirth, her lips opened, drawing his stare down to them as she started to speak. "K-King..I..."

 _BzZzzt!_

Both froze. Something seemed to shatter and just like that the moment was gone. Diane drew back, embarrassed. King swallowed thickly, hoping his furious frustration didn't show on his face as he pulled his phone from his pocket and opened it to sharply snap, "I'll be right there." before he closed it.

Diane stood up, having gathered her things and King hurriedly did the same. They were quiet as they left the empty classroom, walking with a sizable distance between them. They stopped at the shoe lockers to get into their sneakers. King ran a hand through his short apricot-colored hair, unsure of what to say. He looked at the girl as she sat hunched over, tugging a shoe on forcibly since she had always stubbornly refused to untie and retie her shoes everyday. He couldn't stop himself from being in love with the sweet-natured high-schooler who had a way of charming those around her. Few saw that beneath the tough and friendly exterior there was an emotionally fragile girl inside, afraid to trust, afraid to hope. King saw it. Had known of the complexities of the beautiful softball champion and had even to his great regret played a part in the manifestation of her trauma.

Inwardly he knew he wouldn't be able to continue with things the way they were. He would have to tell her eventually. Keeping secrets had only ever hurt Diane, despite his best intentions.

Her back was still to him when he felt the buzzing of his phone in his pocket again, clearly serving as a reminder that he had a commitment to tend to. He stared at the name of his secretary as it flashed on the small screen for a long while before he heard her say, "Go. They're waiting for you."

She hadn't moved, sitting on the floor with her back against the lockers, knees drawn to her chest and face turned away and towards the doors. King stared at the back of her head, at the revealed delicate skin of her neck, and he made an odd observation in that juncture. She looked so frail. Curled up the way she was, refusing to look back at him, body framed by late sunlight, she looked so frail. His feet moved, the legs of his in-desperate-need-of-hemming trousers catching under his heels as he quietly sat down next to her. She finally lifted her chin to study him quizzically.

"What are you doing?"

It was a loaded question. As the heir of one of the larger corporations in Liones he had been bound since a young age to respondsibilities and obligations. He took no part in after school activities since his every minute outside of school was spent managing his grandfathers company. It was why he slept so much in class. He was always awake late catching up on work and school. He had his every waking minute accounted for in a black leather planner. He couldn't afford to shirk or avoid his duties.

As he sat there on the dirty floor of his high school's entrance, tie loose and hair rumpled from sleep, gazing into the eyes of the only person who had ever truly meant something to him he realized-

"I'm tired of making the wrong decision." He whispered. Her expression clouded with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

He only looked at her with his sensitive amber eyes. Her own pair widened with realization and she barely had time to gasp before a pair of lips covered her own. It lasted only the breath of an instant, a featherlight meeting of skin but in those few seconds their senses were sent ablaze, a rush of want in their blood startling them, before he pulled away just enough for him to whisper, "I'm making a decision now." He pressed against her again and she had her arms wrapped around him and they took pleasure in the feel of each other.

Both ignored the incessant buzzing of his cellphone.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Third one down. I kinda like how this came out. I read all of Seven Deadly Sins Academy that have been translated so far and I have to say that I love King in uniform. I was also pleased by the little BanxElaine moments. So cute! I'll be bringing in more characters as we continue (mostly Ban). Not too sure if anyone is even reading this but that's okay. I'm writing this for the fans that want to see more Kiane ficcage. If no one reads it well I will since I am a Kiane fan and that means I've reached my goal. Lol. So anyways, 27 more to go. Not gonna give up!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Kiss 4: How He Loved Her

Title: How He Loved Her...

Theme: #4 Our Distance and That Person

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Spoilers for manga.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would be stabbing myself for keeping everyone in suspense with Diane and her amnesia. Seriously. What the heck?! I need to see them together!

* * *

 _How He Loved Her..._

It was hard to say what the first thing he noticed about her was. He awoke, temples pounding and muscles heavy and worn out. There was an irritating scratch in the back of his throat that no amount of coughing seemed strong enough to fix. His eyelids burned and he could only make out a little of the enormous head above him. Her cheeks were round, adorably so, with a small pointed nose in between. The next thing that registered was the concern on her features. Large round eyes directed down at him with worry. He attempted to speak but was thrown back into another coughing fit until something large and brown was held out in front of him. His head roaring with pain he could hardly begin to notice most of the happenings around him but was still able to recognize the motion in his view. He greedily drank the water from the overlarge spoon. A sound filled his ears and he dared to look up where the blurry shadow of a face was clearer. It was marked by youthful pudginess with the spark of childish mischief. Somehow his mind worked through his aches long enough to register that she could only be one of the giant clan. Her mouth moved, speaking, but he could barely see that before his vision went hazy and he returned to the quivering hands of a fitful sleep.

Her name was Diane.

It was odd to find a giant alone, even more so a child. He didn't ask much the first few nights he was with her. Fairy's did not suffer illness but wounds were a different matter. His healing may have been faster than a humans but he still needed a couple of nights to recover from the cut across his chest and the bruising tear on his left temple. Diane was a sweet girl, bringing him fruit and water, carefully tending to his needs with barely restrained enthusiasm. By the time he was healed, which was not long, he had already developed a soft spot for the endearing girl. They discovered his loss of memory which prompted her to happily offer her home to him. He accepted, taken in by her sweetness.

Home was a cave at the crest of a small hill flanked by numerous squat trees. Her possessions were few and she wore a ragged toga with matching slips for her feet. He pondered her situation when she was out gathering for dinner, working through what little knowledge he knew of giants and recognizing the unlikeliness of meeting a child of one alone in the woods. Giants were fiercely protective of their young. Few birthed more than one in their lifetime and successful births were far more uncommon than believed, that much he was aware of. As she returned with a beaming smile in place, the fruits of her labor in hand he wondered what could have happened to result in anyone leaving the happy-natured girl alone.

They spent their days chatting, sleeping, and playing. Diane was fit for survival on her own but there was much she could still learn and Harlequin was a patient teacher who was knowledgeable of things she had never even heard of before. Personal memory aside he was able to keep Diane from all sorts of trouble including limiting her exposure to humans. As time wore on Harlequin found himself charmed by her earnest pleasure in his company, appreciative of the genuine affection she offered him.

He made her a promise one day to always love her and stay by her side. Diane looked back at him with a resignation he hadn't been able to identify then. She only wanted his love, refusing his pledge to stay with her. He should have realized then how foolish he had been to make such a promise. In the end, she had been the only one truly aware, accepting of the reality that awaited them. He was the one who from the beginning spewed false hope and empty words that leaned heavily on his honor.

Harlequin returned to that place only once. It had been years since he had laid eyes on the moss-eaten structure but he was sentimental and felt an attachment to anything that connected him to the past he had spent with her. She had grown beautifully, her childish looks gone and in their place a perfectly matured woman. Cowardly he was he wouldn't allow her to view his real form despite his precautions that kept her memories locked away. Staying with the Seven Deadly Sins to ensure his continued presence at her side felt like a sort of redemption and only the unjust framing of the group had been strong enough to take him from her side. He was certain of her abilities and capability to fend for herself. He knew separating from her was probably for the best. He decided to return home to the Fairy forest but before he did that he wanted to relive some of his best memories. Using his Chastiefol in it's seventh form, Luminosity, he entered the old cavern. It had looked the same way he had left it although in the corner he came across some drawings Diane would entertain herself doing whenever the weather was so bad they couldn't go out. He chuckled over them, amused by the way Diane would scratch the crude etchings of herself surrounded by friends. She was no great artist but her doodles were a comforting memory of his. He brushed his thick fingers along the stone, an ache in his heart a familiar pain that he had been suppressing for years. Walking the length of the dark cave's wall, noticing with a troubling look that Diane's last scratches on the wall, ones she had done after his departure, were riddled with the same image of a small figure flying next to her own. In nearly every one the little figure was scratched out, almost as if she had never meant to draw it and wasn't sure why it was there. Unnerved he put it from his mind, walking further in until he almost collided with a large stature. King had gasped. Lifelessly staring down at him were two familiar oblong heads. 'Fillet' and 'Roast' he had recalled instantly. The golems were completely still, not a shred of life left in them without Diane to command their movements. Roast was posed with his arms at his side, back straight while Filet stood by his side in exactly the same stance except for one difference. His left arm was outstretched, the irregular shape of his hand palm up. King flew up to peek in the stone creatures fingers. At first glance he thought it was a leaf. It was crinkled and brown, an old plant of some kind. The Fairy King would have passed over it yet he felt compelled to investigate further. Closer observation proved his initial thinking correct until he realized exactly what sort of plant it was. Shaking he gingerly touched the familiar dead flower. It immediately crumbled to dust. Dousing Chastiefol's light and clutching it's pillow form to his chest, Harlequin wept miserably to himself. He was such a fool.

The next time he saw her he was absent of his human guise.

He wasn't surprised to see her. Gilthunder had already briefed him on the other Sins progress. He knew she would be with Ban and the Captain. Still he couldn't bring himself to speak in her presence. Seeing her face so close, after ten years, and hearing her tell him how happy she was to see him again. He wasn't going to lie, it made him giddy with joy. Keeping his features void of emotion he had turned from her and flew off to hide in the forest. She was dangerous to him. He wasn't supposed to focus on her, he was there to see Elaine! Harlequin shook his head to rid himself of thoughts of her and focused on his other task.

He was too soft-hearted.

It wasn't something he liked admitting to. While trying to keep a disinterested persona kept most from bothering him, it wasn't an easy thing to pull off when so close to Diane. The giantess tended to bring out his emotions faster than most and now that he had agreed to help the Sins and the princess save the kingdom he was exposed to Diane's magic even more. Travelling again with her was something like a dream come true but as time wore on, as they fought their battles and embraced their inner demons he realized that there was a barrier between them. A wall.

There was no else to blame but himself. There was no way for her to draw upon their history when he had hidden it from her heart. When he looked at her he saw the cute face of his always smiling little giant girl. When she smiled at him he was reminded of all the kind and wonderful things she had done for him. When she called his name he was made ever more aware that what he wished for could never be. Diane meant so much to him and he wanted to share who he was with her. He wondered if she would hate him if he ever revealed to her what he had done. Would she yell? Would she attack him? He spent much of his free time in his imaginings, hopelessly lost in the dreams of what could be, what could happen. He had lost two people who had mattered more to him than he had known before their deaths. Making that same mistake with Diane was hard. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him. Elaine and Helbram had both lost themselves while he had been perfectly content to stay in the human world, enjoying himself. He had never told him them how much they mattered to him. Diane was a young girl in giant terms. There should be plenty of time.

He was a selfish King. He had admitted that to himself. He wanted to have it all without facing the consequences of his actions. He wanted to remain the beloved Fairy King to the fairy folk when he had abandoned them for years. He yearned for Elaine's forgiveness despite leaving her tend to his task for hundreds of years. He craved Diane's love while ignoring his grievous sin. Breaking his promise to Diane, blocking her memories, and leaving her alone were all terrible actions on his part. So caught up in his own emotions he tossed others feelings aside, expecting understanding and love in return. He shouldn't have expected so much for the little he gave.

But he did.

It was difficult to see her fawn over the Captain. Harlequin didn't like seeing Diane get her feelings hurt. A part of him could relate since the Captain gave her absolutely nothing to work with in the way of special attention. He treated her as he did all his friends and HarleQuin could see it chafe at Diane as time wore on. Kind though she was that she didn't really begrudge Princess Elizabeth's closeness with the Sin of Wrath. For Diane seeing everyone happy was what made her happiest and only made King love her even more. He tried to protect her heart, spouting reassurances when she was down, assisting her at every turn. He pored his heart into everything he did for her, pretending he wanted nothing from her but knowing he was an idiot. She continued to chase the Captain and King continued to lie to himself that it was okay.

It wasn't.

But King had brought this upon himself. The slow torture of seeing the woman he loved seeking attention from another man was his burden to bear. He had reconciled his sin with Elaine. The sin of leaving Helbram was absolved. Now he would suffer for his wrongs against Diane.

It was his sin to bear.

So he would continue to fall in more in love with Diane. He would continue to support her strong feelings for the Captain. Because he loved her enough to do whatever he could to make her happy. He was going to do it right this time. He wasn't going to focus on his heart alone anymore. He would give her whatever she wanted and hope, foolishly hope that a part of her would finally look down and see the Harlequin that she had loved once.

Even if that day never came.

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

Sorry this one is so crappy. I had the worst possible week at work and I just finished moving to my new place and I have just been generally miserable this week. I tried to work on this but with the holidays, customers (of evil), and quite literally the worst management I've ever worked with I just don't have it in me. However I am determined to always meet my Sunday deadline so something had to get posted. Please don't give up on me. I'll try to make next week a special one for everyone. This one will be fixed by Tuesday.

Thank you for sticking with me.


	5. Kiss 5: Sweet Protection

Title: Sweet Protection

Theme: #21 Violence

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Spoilers for manga.

Disclaimer: Still not able to claim Seven Deadly Sins. I do however have full rights to claim Peder, Bev, and Mereyem. So no attacking with lawsuits of teh evil.

* * *

 _Sweet Protection:_

They appeared from the cracks in the stone, separating themselves from the shadows as if they had been a part of the rock structure all along until the group atop of an enormous pig had come through. Ban was hunched forward menacingly, King's Chastiefol in its second formation, and Meliodas's hand on his sword hilt before Diane called out a command to stop. The three giants facing them gave off the appearance of having lived through hard times. Their skin was stretched over their bones, as pale as the underside of a trout. The long hair that fell past their shoulders was scraggly, though the two females kept their dark tresses in single braids while the broad-shouldered male let his hang in a mass around his shoulders. There was a feral feel to their presence though the Sins noted that the strangers were in no way giving any indication to malicious or violent behavior. Diane stepped forward, one hand firmly gripping Gideon as she introduced herself to the three. As she explained their intention to merely pass through, their postures visibly relaxed. The male took a straighter stance, his mouth splitting into a wide grin, giving his face a much needed change in demeanor. His axe went back into the sling along his back. The larger female, sporting freckles and a blunt nose, gestured to the smaller and they both sheathed their weapons. Meliodas stepped forth to speak cheerfully. Behind him Ban slouched lazily and King warily floated at a distance with Chastiefol clutched against his chest.

The Grizzly Sin of Sloth kept his eyes on Diane and her interactions with the other giants. The dark-haired male introduced himself as Peder, the females introduced each other as Bev and Mereyem. They explained that the canyon was their territory and that they had been feuding with another clan for the past year. Meliodas offered to share some of his beer if they were willing to let the group camp for the night in the canyon since Hawk-Mama needed a brief reprieve. Peder agreed after a glance at Diane, a gesture that King caught easily which only fueled the ill-feeling in his gut. Unconsciously he shifted to his human form, his large frame radiating disapproval. He swore to keep his eyes on Diane all night to ensure no harm came to her.

Meliodas and the others headed to the bar, Hawk-Mama already curled underground for the night. Diane stayed with Bev and Mereyem, letting the younger giant test Gideon's weight in her hands. The thin legged giant was about two feet shorter than Diane, with long lashes over pale green eyes. Her gaunt cheeks led down to a small pointed chin framed by hair that had broken free from it's ties. While the pair had obviously seen better days there was no question of the strength in their tall frames. If a fight were to come about they would be more than able to retaliate with admirable ferocity. King didn't feel any sort of unsettling vibes from the women, making him turn his attention fully to Peder. The lanky giant was easily putting together a set of campfires, one near the Boar's Head while the other sat a good distance away but the ring of stones he placed in formation around the tinder made King believe that the fire would be a good deal larger than the one set aside for the Seven Sins. When the fires blazed Ban disappeared into the bar's kitchen while Elizabeth and Hawk scurried to and fro. Meliodas laugh good-naturedly with Peder. Diane and Bev offered to venture to the closest forest to hunt for food. King offered to go along, earning himself snickers from the Captain and Ban. He glared at them before following after Diane and the older Bev who viewed him with skeptical eyes.

The forest was teeming with wildlife that scurried into all manner of hiding when the giants and King appeared. Diane seemed to enjoy the hunt, catching several deer with a graceful leap and swipe of her arm. Bev stomped her great foot with a hoarse roar, breaking the earth beneath her and sending squealing wild boars into the air. She finished them with a precise swing of her axe.

King would have contributed his own skills but felt the two women had the whole affair in order and allowed himself to lean comfortably on Chastiefol, shutting his eyes for a little while. His dreams were filled with memories of the past and outlandish fantasies of the future.

Diane and Bev found King in the shade of a large tree snoozing away. The older giant crossed her arms and asked, "Why was he even here?"

The Serpent Sin of Envy only shrugged her shoulders, mumbling under her breath about 'Useless men.' before she stuck two fingers in her mouth and blew a shrill whistle that knocked her dozing comrade through the air.

As punishment he was told to carry all the food back to camp which his did with a repentant scratch of the head in Diane's direction and a scowl in Bev's. They returned just as the last rays of sun disappeared over the hills in the distance.

Food was served by Elizabeth although she was unable to lift the platters that had been set aside for the four tallest members of the gathering. Diane chose to sit with Mereyem and Bev while Peder stationed himself with the men at the smaller fire, joking with Meliodas and Ban. King brooded to himself quietly, casting the occasional dark glance at Peder from beneath the hood of his coat. He also made a point of looking over his shoulder to check on Diane.

She appeared to be enjoying herself, speaking animatedly with the other women, Elizabeth on her shoulder. The Serpent Sin of Envy seemed to be completely oblivious of the predatory look in the scruffy bearded rogue's eyes. It was fairly apparent to the Grizzly Sin of Sloth that no one else had even bothered to observe the dark-haired warrior that towered over them. King scoffed.

He had nothing to worry about. He contented himself with the knowledge that Diane was not interested in long-haired ruffians with square chins and more hair on his arms than a bear. King noted the man's beady black eyes and rather long nose and felt his alarm slowly ease. Diane preferred shorter guys with attractive looks. She was making not a single motion that would hint at some sort of attraction at Peder. With those thoughts King soon felt comfortable enough to turn his attention back to his mug.

Only to snap them right back when he noticed that Peder had decided to abandon his place at the fire with the men and make his way to where the girls gathered around the large bonfire. To King's fury the man settled in a spot right next to Diane, joining their conversation with a smile. He made a point of leaning close to her to accent whatever point he was making in the conversation and King's blood boiled in response.

The Fairy King would have flown over but something had their grip on his hood, keeping him idle in the air. "Let go!"

Meliodas matched his furious glare with a grin, almost amused by the command. King gave a tug and the blonde bar owner willingly released but not before saying, "Diane's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"That's not the issue Captain!" King hotly shot back. "He's trying to take advantage of how sweet and kind Diane is!"

Ban extended his long body towards them, red-faced with the abundant amount of liquor he had consumed, but no less capable of making his own observations. "Dumbass. That guys not even her type. The most she'll do is flirt with him to try and make the Captain jealous."

"Diane's not that kind of girl!" King nearly screeched.

"I'm not what kind of girl?" An ominous voice asked. The three looked up to see Diane staring them down from her place at the other fire, expression unamused and irritated. Elizabeth watched from her perch, blushing when Meliodas waved in her direction. King and Ban's faces blanched.

"N-n-n-nothing Diane!" Her stalwart defender was a mess of blushing cheeks and stuttering, clutching his Chastiefol behind his back with all the guilty indications of someone who had been caught in a lie.

Ban brushed her inquiry aside with a wave and a laugh, nudging Meliodas and raising his beer in the air. He must have lifted his arm too high because he was on his back the next second, snickering and calling out to his 'Maaaaasteeerr!' Hawk snorted and chastised Ban for not being able to amount to his level.

Diane gazed at them suspiciously for a moment longer before turning back to the other group. King watched her with glum acceptance, his heart demanding that he fly to her side and stay attached there until they were as far away from Peder as they could possibly ever get. The rational side of him pointed out that the giant was unlikely to try anything with Diane, especially with Elizabeth sitting right there and the other Sins so close. He also knew that Diane was a fighter capable of standing on her own. It was the same every time. He knew she didn't need to be protected but he was unable to keep himself from coming to her defense at every possible opportunity.

Feeling burdened by his own emotions he slowly levitated back down to hover a foot over the ground, turning his back on her with a heavy reluctance, attempting to immerse himself back into the interactions between Ban and the Captain.

That nigh he intentionally kept himself away from the window he usually slept by, stubbornly keeping away from Diane, trying to convince himself that he was not overprotective. Unfortunately he ended up in Ban's room after everyone had retired to bed with the sloshed Fox Sin drunkenly whipping him in the head with an empty mug and stealing Chastiefol. King spent the next twenty minutes failing in his fight against the immortal to retrieve his sacred treasure. Petulantly the Fairy King kicked the thief's leg, narrowly avoiding the fist that struck out in reflex before leaving the room defeated.

Sitting at empty bar, arms folded over the counter and his chin resting atop them, he debated on calling Oslo to him for some company. He would have done it but ultimately decided he didn't want to take the chance of the scent of pig to deter the hound up the stairs in a slobbering rush. He sighed.

Movement in his peripheral caused him to dart his face in the direction of the window. Flying to the glass pane he narrowed his eyes. There wasn't much moonlight to help him but the quietly burning embers of the larger pit gave him enough to recognize the lumbering shape of Peder.

The large man was close to the spot where Diane was sleeping when King appeared at his back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Eh?" Peder turned around slowly. He hadn't thought anyone would still be awake. When he saw King in the air above his head he calmed down considerably. "None ya need ta worry kid. Go on back to bed now ya' hear?"

"You didn't answer my question." King retorted, hands vibrating with the fury he was struggling to contain.

Peder glowered at King, the first trace of irritation appearing in the shift of his jaw as he spoke again. "Like I said boy. It's nothin' ya need ta' be worryin' yerself over. Now git." He spun to face Diane and took another step toward her.

"Stop!" King burst out. "Don't your dare go near her!"

Peder, patience wearing thin, hissed back at King. "Shut it! This is business between me an her! It ain't got nothin' to do with ye!"

King's eyes flashed. A burst of light and Chastiefol was in the air around him in it's fifth configuration. "Touch her and die." There was a weighted strength in his order, a sort of pressure that accompanied the steel in his expression and gave Peder a chill down his exposed spine. The giant didn't know it but he was feeling the intense influence of one who was born with a command over earth and a millennia of inherited power. Every instinct within him recognized that this was not someone he should be angering. Nervously he took a step back-

-and managed to dig a heel into Diane's arm.

The impact was instant. King was luckily able to speed Chastiefol into it's defensive form and in front of him before the earth responded to Diane's agony and the spire of rock impaled his pillow. Peder was not so lucky as he was propelled into the air and blasted out of their sight with a breathless grunt.

Sparing only a fraction of a seconds thought on the unfortunate Peder, King maneuvered around the circling spires that had erupted around Diane as she grit her teeth in a snarl, furiously rubbing her forearm.

"Diane! Are you alright?"

She whipped her head in his direction, scowling somewhat. "King? What are you doing out here?"

The Fairy King flushed. "D-don't worry about that. Is your arm alright?" He flew closer to examine it. Diane held it out to him though her confusion was obvious. There was a reddened mark on the pale skin of her underarm. Tentatively King placed a hand on it. "Does it hurt?"

Unsure why she felt her cheeks heating Diane shook her head. "Not when you touch it. I was more surprised than anything."

Nodding he examined it further until he was satisfied. "You may have a bruise but nothing that will be long-lasting." Relieved he smiled up at her. She offered him a dubious stare. He paled. "Wh-what?"

"You and Peder were up to something." She growled. King trembled to hear it. "N-no! Honest! I was stopping him from disturbing you! I swear!"

The violet-eyed beauty tilted her head, brows drawn down in thought. "What does that mean? Why was he trying to wake me up?"

A frighteningly serious glint in King's matching stare evaporated the anger she felt as he grumbled lowly. "No good reason that's for sure."

Diane wasn't sure what exactly was going on. To be fair she wasn't sure she even wanted to know exactly what had happened. What she could tell though from what she had seen and heard was that somehow she was indebted to King and owed him her thanks. He had been nothing but a bundle of concern and kindness since she had been so abruptly pulled from slumber. It felt wrong to direct her frustration at him over the pain in her arm and the blunt jolt from what had been an otherwise pleasant night. Smiling at him, Diane leaned forward.

"D-Diane?"

She was flattered by his attention to her. The concern was so like him but she was charmed by the way he seemed to be protective of her. It made a warmth spread in her chest, coloring her cheeks. King did not like having his sleep interrupted yet here he was in the middle of the night watching over her. She couldn't describe how it made her feel to have someone treat her with the kind of respect he always reserved for her. Honored she blew a kiss in his direction.

"Thank you King." Diane giggled. A moment later she had to reach out and catch King as he fell from the sky with an alarming amount of blood spurting from his nose.

"K-King?!"

The next morning saw the Seven Deadly Sins and their companions leaving the mountains early. Bev and Mereyem waved good-naturedly as the Boar's Hat Bar faded into the distance, returning to their cave with each supporting the arms and legs of Peder as the dazed giant howled in pain from the numerous bruises purpling across his skin. On the horizon a giant with her hair in two tails and a war hammer settled over her shoulder shared a grateful smile with a blushing Fairy King.

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

Go ahead. Get mad at me. This Kiss is several days late and I feel like the scum of the earth for taking so long to update. It was literally the busiest week of the year for me at work so I'm sad to say that I was a bit overwhelmed and wasn't able to get anything written until today. I have several future chapters half-done but my time was eaten this week by my evil corporation. At least I get overtime.

Anywho hope no one was too bothered by my use of OC's in this one. I know some people aren't fond of them. I have to admit that I had fun writing this and it improved my mood a whole lot. Hope you guys all accept my apology and see this as a worthwhile addition to the thirty kisses. I love it way better than my last kiss and will still be going back to fix chapter 4.

As always thanks for reading! I'm humbled by how many people are now following and favoriting this ridiculous collection and I promise not to stop until we're all the way up to thirty!

Five down! Twenty-five more to go! We can do this!


	6. Kiss 6: In the Moment

Title: In the Moment

Theme: #12 In a Good Mood

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: I HAVE CHANGED THE RATING ON THIS TO M! This chapter is not completely innocent. In my opinion it's not that bad but you never know, some people are more sensitive, so you have been warned. Shouldn't be any spoilers in this one... Hopefully.

Disclaimer: Don't own'em otherwise children wouldn't be allowed to read the manga. Do you know how much smut there would be? A lot okay. I am so in love with Kiane that it has taken over my life. All I own is the exquisite poster my hubby got me for Christmas with King and Diane being cute and cuddly and just, UGH! SO CUTE!

* * *

 _In the Moment:_

* * *

She woke to the sound of splashing. Murmuring through lips sticky with sleep she rolled away from the noise, burying her face into the softness of his green-patterned pillow. Her body curled up into itself, seeking the precious warmth the thin blanket offered. A voice called to her but her mind was adrift in a haze of half-remembered dreams and broken thoughts. Awareness came when a gentle hand shook her bare shoulder. Despite recent happenings, the contact of skin on skin surprised her. The effect was a mixture. The fluttering of her heart. A breathless sigh. Goosebumps left in place of absent fingers. A whisper at her ear, ticklish, drew her from appreciated slumber.

"King..?"

Bleary lavender eyes rose to meet thin-pupil amber. The shy smile covering her fellow sin's face drew the final threads of her conciousness out to coax her usual chirp of "Good morning!" out.

The answer from him was a nervous chuckle. He stood, brushing damp hair from his eyes with a shaking hand. Diane sat up with a pleased stretch, unaware of King's explosive blush as the blanket fell away from her bare form. He quickly handed her his sleeveless vest, causing Diane to lightly flush when she realized why exactly the wind felt especially good on her that day. With the blanket covering her legs she drew up her knees to lay her arms across them. Her chin rested on top of her legs as she fought a yawn. King returned from the nearby stream with a damp handkercheif that he mutely handed her. She happily thanked him, taking it and wiping at her face. The cool water felt good on her skin and she couldn't help but run it over her neck and upper collarbone. She heard his intake of breath before he had settled behind her. Softly his fingers found her hair, fingering the stray strands, and he quietly asked, "Would you like me to brush your hair?"

She nodded and there was a rustling from her bag before he was back and working a comb through her chestnut tresses. It was nice, intimate and relaxing. Diane knew he was still nervous regardless of what had transpired between them in the past, especially the night before. It was a testament to his own self worth that he worried over what her response would be now that they had passed over such a milestone. He loosened all the tangles in her hair, running his fingers through easily, signaling his culmination.

Standing was a stiff effort, full of protesting muscles and aches in certain places she hadn't realized could ache. Accustomed to worse though she was hardly hindered as she sought out her pack. He watched from his seat on Chastiefol, eyes lingering on the just hidden rear that faced him. Hard as it was to admit he liked his clothes on her. She located one of the dresses that she wore whenever she took one of the shrinking pills Merlin had gifted her with. It was a pheasant brown that looked well with her violet eye color. She pulled it over her head and happily spun, smiling wider when she noticed what King's eyes had been so fixated on.

As they stared at each other, both functioning off the lingering high from the night before he motioned to her, holding out a hand. His expression was gentle, lined with a hint of uncertainty. Suddenly nervous she stepped towards him, her bare toes brushing over the grass until she was back on the blanket and slowly lowering herself into his lap.

Blushing she asked him, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, "Do we have any time?" His hands rubbed over her shoulders, her back, until they rested at her waist. The defiant twist in his pout made her laugh, making his gaze melt with warmth. Suddenly his hands were on her cheeks, his thumbs brushing the corners of her lips. Her smooth fingers slipped up to rest over his and he leaned forward, wordlessly answering her.

She could feel him through the fabric of his pants, bulging, rubbing against her. The sensation was addictive, prompting her to slowly shift her hips. He moaned, breaking their kiss to bury his head in her shoulder, wrapping her tight in his embrace. "Diane..." He groaned.

The Serpent Sin of Envy breathed in his ear, loving the warmth he radiated, the sweetness of his aroma, whispering with a whine, "Will you show me again? Please?"

He was silent, pressing light fleeting kisses against her collar, working his way up to the place where her jaw met neck, and gently biting. It was like a trigger for her and just as it had done the night before, she was suddenly a trembling limp form of herself, with eyes that begged for what only he could give.

Suddenly she felt air around her and her back landed against Chastiefol's soft fabric. She couldn't even manage to make a sound before his lips assaulted hers, harder than before but as effective in igniting the ardent flames in her blood. Her hands were in his hair, her leg hitching up against his thigh, pleading without words for his touch. He had one hand stroking her hip, eliciting mews from her throat, while the other fumbled with the belt of his pants.

They broke apart, sharing a single panting look before she was grasping him in her hand, making him gasp, and his lips connected with the sensitive skin along her throat, sucking. She stroked his length, awed by it, testing it's girth with exploratory fingertips. He branded her with his lips, biting and licking. She cried out with every mark he left, overwhelmed with his passionate heat.

They lost themselves in each other, touching, tasting, inspecting, all the while the agony of building ecstasy caused them to tear at each other's clothes with frightening impatience and they connected with a single hard thrust that made Diane scream and King groan.

The night before had been full of awkward exploration coupled with hesitant motions and emotional words between them. It had been slow, easing them into the new sensation, while they carefully maneuvered past the tension that had been built by long-held emotions and uncertainty. It was lovely, once they got the hang of it. It was nothing like what either could have imagined. The sheer level of closeness as they moved together made them both weak with the realization that what both had been seeking for so long had been next to them all along. Diane's thirst for companionship, the need to never be alone, was nearly all but extinguished that night as she came together with another being and felt the glory of what love and physical affection could do for a pair of lovers.

Their lovemaking now however was not like the night before. It was rushed, with his movements harder and faster. Both were aware of their reality. Soon it would be time to return to the rest of the Sins. The magic that made Diane five feet six would wear off by then and despite her disbelief, King would be just as happy to have the real Diane back. Diane had no qualms with returning to the fight but she wanted to make this moment with King last. His reassurances that he would always be with her, would always love her as long as she wished it, moved her with the sincerity laced through them. Yet it didn't keep her from gripping his back and pulling him to her, recording every little detail of their encounter in her mind. She wanted to be able to come back to this place when she was alone at night, curled up on the ground near Hawk Mama, the moon high in the sky and her arms crossed beneath her head.

King was determined to give her whatever she asked for, hoping that his promises to stay by her side, to forever love her, and his offers to give all of himself to her were portrayed by the way he made love with her. The way he squeezed their joined fingers over her head, the lock of their gazes, and the uncharastic dominance he displayed were all for her, to prove his conviction, the truth in his promises. She took what he gave, hungrily asking for more with the way she held and moved with him. He was recipient to her, knowing that no amount of love he gave her now could convince her just yet. His actions would prove his worth to her and so he furiously sent her into a screaming fit of pleasure as she reached her peak and he followed soon after with several more powerful strokes.

They clung to one another, slowly falling together from the mutual high. The quiet running of the stream nearby, with the gentle breeze, was a comforting presence around them as they held each other. Diane placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, cheekily smiling at him. "Thank you." She was being coy and he was charmed by it. He softly pressed his lips to hers, still surprised when she responded in kind.

They dressed silently, casting secretive glances at the other, rosy cheeked and content. King settled himself in the air with Chastiefol. He was sure he had timed it right and sure enough Diane was soon shooting up in the air. Averting his eyes to offer her a modicum of modesty he used his power to levitate her clothes up to her. She thanked him by blowing a kiss in his direction. When she was dressed she strapped her pack to her back and picked up Gideon from where it had rested close by. King flew to her side, placing a chaste kiss to her cheek as she giggled.

"Let's go!"

He nodded happily and the two headed off for the Boar's Hat Bar together, happier than ever, walking in heaven.

* * *

OWARI~

* * *

Wrote (semi) smut. Don't care whether anyone likes it or not because Kiane needs smut, regardless how bad it is (don't quote me on that) and because my update was super late and I refuse to ever give up on them because I love them so damn much. TAKE WHAT I GIVE! XD

Sorry for the delay though folks. Holidays were...both the best and the worst. Luckily I have the next chapters nearly done so hopefully we won't have to deal with such an extended absence again. As always thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday! And a happy new year!

Twenty-Four more to go!


	7. Kiss 7: I want to be Small

Title: I want to be Small

Theme: #7 Superstar

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Major Spoilers for Season 1 of the anime and all the way up to Volume 15 or thereabouts.

Disclaimer: I have no claim to any and all things related to Nanatsu no Taizai, although I do now own a beautiful King figurine that is so pretty and perfect that I desperately wish I could own him just so there can be cuddles. Cuddles with King! Eeek!

* * *

 _I want to be Small:_

She wanted to feel beautiful.

There were a number of things in her life, different observations, situations, that had lent a certain lack of self-value to her thoughts. She was strong enough not to dwell, to keep herself from being overcome by the negative emotions she felt. Yet she couldn't stop them from occasionally creeping up on her, quietly poking her shoulder when she least expected, slithering in a minute drop of uncertainty when confronted by happenings around her that only magnified the tiny shred of doubt in her mind.

Diane was pretty. She was aware and even pleased by that fact. She was a girl after all and spent a good portion of her morning maintaining her hair, scrubbing blemishes on her lightly tanned skin, and going through a series of warm-up exercises to keep her body and mind in peak condition. As far as humans went, she was what they referred to as "A catch!", if only in all but one exception.

Her size never used to bother her so much when she was a child. She had always known what she was. Giants were well known if not commonly seen in the kingdom of Liones. Being alone had been her true dislike of her life in the human lands. While a human could hold a conversation with her they were not able to truly understand. She was twelve feet tall when they were five. She couldn't play their games or join in their houses. She liked to be around them but eventually it would end the same. Her height would be the thing to force her dismissal from whatever settlement she had been frequenting. Calls of "Giant! Monster! Nuisance!" had all been directed at her after her tall stature had caused some form of accident. Luckily most humans had spared her a kind word but the few that did not usually had the sharp end of a weapon pointed at her regardless of her claims that told of peaceful intention.

Harlequin had been the first person who had truly accepted her for who and what she was without a bit of hesitation. He had awoken to her tending to him and the appreciation that he offered her was truly genuine, something she hadn't realized she hadn't experienced until he gifted her with it. He cured her of the all-encompassing loneliness that had been plaguing her for so long. He taught her things she had never imagined were true, played games with her daily, and looked after her. He was her protector, confidant, and friend. When she was with him she never thought about the draw-backs of her height nor did she realize how rescuing him from the riverbank would later prove to be the best thing she had ever done.

Diane returned to the giants one day, fueled by a longing to fit in. With the giant clan she was bolstered up in their impressions of her, showcasing skills that impressed their chief, Matrona, and gifting her with the second truest friend she would ever make. Sadly there were drawbacks that came with living with the large grouping of behemoths. Firstly was the collective way of thinking. Her views on life were not shared by the majority of the others in the community. She was considered odd for the way she felt towards other races and the lack of drive to seek out battle. Diane did not blindly follow Matrona, though she did care for her, and spoke out whenever she felt the need. While she was grateful to be tutored in her skills, the sheer absence of like companionship drove her to sadness.

Meeting Meliodas marked the first time in her unknowingly shrouded memory that she had ever felt five feet tall. The feeling left an impression on her and she was more than happy to join his side as one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Meliodas drew her into girlish giggles and adolescent blushes, causing her excitable thrill coupled with gratitude for a chance to be among others that seemed to accept her.

It also marked the start of her self-doubt.

No matter what she did, no matter how much she announced her feelings or showed him with her actions that she cared, Meliodas never responded the way she wanted him to. Diane couldn't understand. She was attractive. She was fun. She was powerful, dependable, and loyal to him. So why couldn't the Captain ever look at her the way she wanted him to? His treatment of her was no different than how he spoke to and interacted with the other Sins. It irked her. She wanted to be special to him. If she delved further she would realize that she merely wanted to be special to _someone_.

Diane, after meeting the Captains pale-haired companion Elizabeth, could only bring herself to blame her height. It had to be the only reason. Thirty feet tall was more than just a stretch for a man that was barely even hitting five feet. Her proportions made her look large and unseemly from her perspective and she began struggling with her own self-worth.

She wanted to be small.

The day Elizabeth and Diane were left behind with the Boar Hat bar while the men filed into Vaizel happened to be the day that turned her thinking on it's head. Wandering in the forest looking for supplies for dinner, Diane turned to Elizabeth's aid when the smaller woman cried out. The two had developed a friendship as Diane slowly began accepting the woman's role in the Captain's life. The two confronted a mushroom of ridiculously large size and Diane could only imagine what roasted pork served with mushrooms would taste like as she knocked the creature on it's bulbous head. It retaliated with a dense cloud of spores and Diane experienced a moment of pain as if someone had taken all her muscles and bones and squeezed tightly.

The result had her completely derailed with excitement. She was as small as a human, standing just an inch or so taller than Elizabeth's usual height and she was enthralled by the change. She immediately set out to see the other sins, mostly Meliodas, with Elizabeth tucked in her gratuitous cleavage and clothed in the same clothes that Elizabeth wore when the Captain made it a point to grope her. Now that she was small there was nothing stopping the Captain from noticing her! She would show him that she was just as grope-worthy as Elizabeth.

Her expectations were dashed when the Captain responded with little interest. In fact, it troubled her that the Captain hadn't recognized her while the expression on King's face proved to her that the fairy had identified her instantly.

After that day she began thinking long and hard. She had always, in her mind, been infatuated by the Captain. He had been the first being she had met to make her feel like a person and not just some giant. He treated her well but no differently than any of his friends and she slowly realized that it was that point which he had always been trying to make. He cared for her deeply, as a friend, but not the way she wanted him to. He was kind, never outright telling her such words but he was also kind enough to knock her down when she went over the wall with her imaginings. He let her dream while never making her any promises and she was grateful for it. By the time Elizabeth had been kidnapped by Vivian and Diane witnessed the Captains outrageous fury, she had already decided to give up. She was no fool. She could see that she was not the one who he would go to the underworld and back for. Still it pleased and flattered her when King told her that if it had been her that had been kidnapped, he would go to her without another thought, as mad as the Captain had been over Elizabeth. She didn't say it then but she was beginning to realize that King meant a lot more to her than she had ever realized.

There wasn't much time after that to harp on the drawbacks of her height. In battle she presented a bigger target but she was built tougher than any human and it took more than one hit from Dreyfus at full power to put her on her knees. Helbram did the rest and as the world began to blur at the corners and a large shard of ice headed straight for her, she blacked out, the scent of flowers in her nose. Her unconscious state did not last long. The familiar smell in the air made a memory of something unidentifiable bring the words, "Harlequin..." to her lips and she cracked open her eyes with difficulty to see,

King.

He was battered, torn, and bloody, but she could hear him as he spoke calmly to Helbram, who was now in the form of a sharp-eared fairy. He was clearly fighting to defend her, strategically always keeping himself in front of her and allowing no stray attacks from Helbram's weapon to fly past him. Around her was a barrier, keeping her safe, the feeling radiating from it like the brushes of a kiss against her skin. Watching King from the back, seeing how determined he was to protect her, it made her want to cry.

It was stronger than the feeling she got when the Captain had first spoken to her. King didn't make her feel like she was five feet tall. He didn't make her wish she was small.

King made Diane feel as if she always wanted to be by his side.

She didn't want to change herself. The Serpent Sin of Envy didn't want to crave what Elizabeth had or bemoan the shortcomings of her having been born a giant. She wanted to simply be Diane, without any cover up. She wanted to be herself.

And she thought, with a sad and secure smile, that it only fit that she would be able to finally learn how to accept herself for who she was from the same person who had taught her to be herself when she was a child, as she was slowly remembering.

* * *

-Owari-

* * *

Whoot! I updated on time! So proud of myself. Anywho, I just want to say that being over a sixth of the way through this challenge and realizing I had yet to do a fic through Diane's POV made me feel bad. I may be ridiculously in love with King but I do adore my big girl as well. This whole fic was prompted by the line in the manga when Diane confesses to Elizabeth and Hawk that she wanted to be small. I personally really love Kiane because King has never wanted her to be any different than she is. Diane is a beautiful and fun girl who deserves the best and it's all I can do to not sob uncontrollably while we wait for out two favorite sins to be reunited with their memories and feelings intact.

On that note, remember that updates are every Sunday. The person who gave me the theme list explained that I only had to update every month but I felt like that would be too long. We need more Kiane and we need it now!

As always, thanks for reading! Only Twenty-three more to go!


	8. Kiss 8: Caught in Stone

Title: Caught in Stone

Theme: #8 Our Own World

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Spoilers in general.

Disclaimer: Don't own Nanatsu no Taizai. I only own the urge to grab King, hold him tight, and never let the precious cinnamon roll that he is go.

* * *

 _Caught in Stone:_

* * *

It was the kind of day that made you want to just stretch your arms into the air and fall back into the grass as you watch the world spin.

The sun was high in the sky, brilliantly beaming. The wind was a cherished child, soft and delicate. The call of a hawk sent an echo through the verdant valley, signaling the passage of time to the carefree citizens that lived amidst the treetops. Recent rains had moistened the roots of the flower gardens, causing the flora to glimmer with a particularly healthy glow. At one edge of the enclosed community were fungi that had grown to be well over twenty feet tall varying in shades of brown and yellow spotted gray. Meadows were littered throughout, brimming with full blooms of violets, thistles, daisies, sunflowers, even vine-like variations that creepily crawled through cracks in the canyon walls. Hills of the greenest blades of grass rose and fell while scattered pools of purest water shone.

Beings of alternating sizes with iridescent wings flitted about. Magical dust fell from them in a haze, blessing the plants beneath them. Busy fairies travelled from the great tree that stood at the center, it's vast trunk rising well over two hundred feet in the air, it's massive branching reaching further. There was power that emanated from the holy icon, peaceful and comforting. The fairies of the great forest lived in perfect contentment, tended to by the great tree as they in turn tended to the wildlife around them.

It was truly the perfect haven.

At the center, standing within the tallest branches of the holy tree was a solidarity figure. A small shape of a boy who at full height reached a mere five feet three inches. His skin was flawless porcelain, his hair silken apricot cut short. He bore a regal bearing despite his youthful appearance. The ruler of the grand forest was none other than the Fairy King Harlequin.

The fearsome sovereign held within him limitless power, blessed by the holy tree. He was trailed by a reputation of grand scale, first and foremost as a former member of history's greatest heroes, the Seven Deadly Sins. He had been known as the Grizzly Sin of Sloth, accused for a crime that he did not commit but took responsibility for. He was further portrayed as an anomaly as the Fairy King that had supposedly forsaken his wings to achieve greater power to protect the forest. A champion against demons and responsible for reestablishing a peace treaty between the fairy and human realms once again. He was revered, respected, feared, and sadly always at a distance.

The Fairy King was once known to hold the trust of human, giant, and demons alike. He had been allied with a human nation and charged as one of it's protectors. He was honored in cities that spanned thousands of miles and was considered one of the most powerful beings in the world.

Yet eyes that once gazed upon the world with compassion had dulled. Those that had befriended him in the past were aware that the strong kindness that once dictated his power was gone, replaced by an iron will that bent to no adversary.

Harlequin gazed through the branches of his home with an expression that revealed nothing of his thoughts. The Fairy King took great care of the holy forest and it's residents, fulfilling the responsibility he was charged with. The responsibility that he had shirked for a fair number of years in his earlier years.

A part of him wished desperately to return to the past. To a time when he had freely lived in the human world, surrounded by his comrades in arms, fighting for just causes. In the fairy world the passage of time was hardly noticed. Centuries for man was a mere span of a season for him and his kind.

"My lord."

The empty eyes of the fairy patriarch settled on his advisor, offering the barest of nods in her direction. She inclined her head graciously, carefully managing to face him without catching his gaze. Her fingers nervously rubbed against the stem of her fruit staff. Gerharde had been an advisor to the King of Fairies for a number of years, always looking out for the best interests of the fairy realm. She placed the well being of the forest above all else and truly believed in her king. Still she could not keep the chill from creeping up on her when he would rove his head in her direction.

"My king. I come to inform you, as you requested, that...as of this moment, there is nothing of great importance binding you here now."

Harlequin turned away from her, hands clasped behind his back. "Very well, you have my thanks Gerharde." His voice was soft, his posture rigid. By his feet sat Chastiefol in a miniaturized variant of it's second form. Slowly Harlequin's feet began levitating from the ground. "You know where I will be." He continued. "I ask that you send for me should anything happen."

"Yes my king."

Just as he made to fly away he was stopped by Gerharde quickly calling out to him. "My lord," She hesitantly began. "You-you are aware that you are more than welcome to join us here. The others will be glad of your company."

He did not look at her, aware that she was bowing low with painful realization that she had assuredly overstepped her boundaries. The reprimand she expected didn't come. Instead she was given a simple curt response. "No, thank you." Harlequin flew into the air, Chastiefol following close behind.

A small figure approached Gerharde from a niche in the wall. Her sun-kissed hair fell just past her shoulders, the travelling skirt she wore past her feet and hanging as she floated in the air. A lanky form twice her size lumbered forward from the shadows to stand with her. Gerharde merely turned to them sadly and shook her head, the vivid flower on her hat browning as it wilted with her mood. The Fox's Sin of Greed narrowed his eyes and frowned while Elaine quietly watched the sight of her brother's back disappear from view with sad eyes.

HarleQuin did not look back.

Flying over the forest, stoney expression never faltering, he headed towards a specific point on the border of the valley. Accompanying him were the various dark thoughts that filled in the space in his mind whenever he was alone. Images of mistakes he had never been able to forgive himself for. Remembered screams in his ears that existed from his negligence. Tortured stares that he saw whenever he shut his eyes. The pain that swam in his blood made him cold. The shivers that followed the length of his spine agitated him. He never looked back with the intention to see the past. Yet it was always there. Taunting him. Jeering with it's salivating jaws, guffawing at the pain it caused him.

His body was shattered beyond repair. The flawless skin that marked a member of the Fairy race was heavily marred by the weight of his sorrows. Jagged crackling lines ran the length of his height. From his hairline down over his shoulders, running along the sides of his body and ending on the tips of his toes. The blemishes echoed the unforgiving state of his mind. The glamours he cast over himself to mask the scars from the eyes of Gerharde and anyone else who might just happen to catch a glimpse of him on the rare occasions that he was present outside of his dreaded seclusion were unaware of the reach of his physical deformations. The large impressive wings he had earned in the past were nothing more than an illusion he cast upon himself now to keep Gerharde from prying. In their place were two scars that ran parallel to one another along his back, the wounds appearing fresh and raised even a thousand years after ripping them out with his bare hands.

In some small unheard part of his subconscious he knew he had taken things too far. It was not what she would have wanted for him. It wasn't even what he really wanted for himself. The guilt that had wrapped itself around his heart had poisoned his blood, forcing him to give in to the despair that he had been given at the reality of his greatest defeat.

He hadn't been able to accept her loss. She had saved her last breath for him, calling his name with as much love she could muster as her heart ceased and she shut her eyes for the last time. His friends had tried to console him, to keep him from falling to self-hate and blame. They failed. He had taken her back to the Fairy forest, determined to always keep her safe. He couldn't bear the thought of her body returning to earth and so he had decided to summon forth the third configuration of Chastiefol. He petrified her body in the exact state that it was, forever preserving her the way she looked the day she died. With a twisted sort of care he kept her in a cave at the edge of the forest's barrier to ensure no harm would ever come to her and that he would always have a place to go that he could keep just for the two of them. It was in that cave that Harlequin resided for most of his time, stripped of the magic that hid his failing body from view, leaving only to tend to any issues that may have arisen in the forest. Gerharde was under strict orders not to disturb him for anything less than important. If summoned for any sort of frivolous errand he had already promised retribution of the worst kind.

For years he would sit on her stone shoulder, resting his head against hers, eyes shut, reliving the memories of a time when she lived and they loved each other openly. Back then she had confessed to him her desire for children and he had promised her, "One day. One day." He regretted never taking the time to stop thinking of the future as a sure thing and fulfilling the promises he had freely given her. He longed for what he could never have. A child of Diane's would have kept him from the nothingness he had become since her leaving. His want for a life and family together with Diane never disappeared, only festering and growing stronger with time. A darkness was welling up in him, only spurred by the passage of time and he knew without a doubt that there would come a day when he would no longer be able to keep it from overtaking him. On that day he would seek out the Captain and beg him to end his life, for there was no one in the world who could now match him in battle except for the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. Until then he would do the duty that was mandated of him by his people and he would continue living in the dark cavern with his fingers caressing her frozen cheeks, his lips brushing against a lifeless pair, and the tears that always came at the latest hours of the night.

He returned to her with a smile that didn't quite match the tired strain of his eyes. Without his having to utter a single sound Chastiefol spun into it's seventh configuration to illuminate the path into the dark cavern. There was nothing in the space around besides the spiraling turret rock formations and Her petrified form at the back. As always, a hollow feeling that he had been falsely calling happiness for the past years blossomed in his belly. "Diane..." He whispered tenderly. He rose in the air to place a hand against her cool skin. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long." The Fairy King let his forehead rest against her nose, shutting his eyes, and visiting the place he could only reach in his dreams. In that place the world was bright and Diane was alive, smiling at him with her carefree charm, calling his true name with so much love like she once did.

That was where he would stay for the next hundred years. Until Gerharde would appear at the mouth of the entrance, bowing her head, calling out for his help with whatever had decided to target the forest. That he had not forsaken his homeland yet told of some tiny shard of hope that one day perhaps, just maybe he could return to living among the world again. Until he would suffer, fighting against his own mind, mourning his heart, and struggling to learn how to live without her.

* * *

-Owari-

* * *

Ack! Two days late! I'm sorry! Glad I was able to get this out at least though. I debated heavily on the idea of killing one of them off so soon in the challenge honestly. I'm not fond of hurting them but it was time for some dark ficcage. Frankly, I love the idea of King dwelling for years after Diane's death, sitting on her shoulder after petrifying her body so that he would never have to lose her to decomposition, and losing a bit of his sanity to his grief. I might just be weird to find that adorable. Lol.

As always, thanks for reading. As I've said before reviews are not mandatory however please keep in mind that if you wish to ask me anything it would really help if you were signed in so that I can respond. At this point I also wouldn't say no to a review or two but it certainly won't stop me from continuing the challenge. Kiane will live on!

Twenty-two more to go!


	9. Kiss 9: Delicate Affair

Title: Delicate Affair

Theme: #11 Gardenia

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Spoilers in general.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai. I need to though because King would be my perfect little fashion model. I would dress him in SO. MANY. CLOTHES.

* * *

 _Delicate Affair :_

* * *

His palms were slick with sweat. There was a lump in his throat that was making swallowing, hell, even breathing hard. He kept nodding his head in time with a beat in his mind while he alternated between pacing agitatedly and flying in circles with Chastiefol clutched to his chest.

His nerves were nearly unraveled. It was an important day for him and he wanted to be able to know that he hadn't forgotten anything before everyone arrived.

Despite his mass of nerves and initial misgivings as far as feelings were concerned on the bride's side, he found himself strangely elated as opposed to completely undone. There was no great urgency really for the ceremony would be a small one. Quite honestly all parties agreed that there was little sense in the event itself but the little it meant still mattered and was an opportunity Harlequin refused to let pass him by.

Ensuring that the orchids were creeping neatly along the massive branches of the great tree he turned his attention to the flowers he had arranged to hang from the canopy of the Fountain of Youth's former spring. The pink blossoms shrouded the small clearing in a shimmering veil, lending it a peaceful allure while fireflies danced in the space, attracted to Harlequin's essence and spreading a lovely glow. All in all it was very fairy-like. The other half of the wedding duo was not a fairy but they were not fond of their own culture as far as weddings were concerned and found the moderate fairy equivalent adequate.

Once the area was decorated accordingly, Harlequin summoned a bundle to him from where it had been sitting in a nook in the branches. Changing his attire quickly but efficiently, assuring himself that not a single thread was out of place he moved to where a pool of clear water sat in mimic of the Elixir of Longevity. He eyed his reflection critically. For this day he had retreated to his roots, donning impressive garbs of fairy silk in the fashion spun to fit to the Fairy King's slight frame. Feather light and colored a pleasant teal with gradient hints of yellow, the tailcoat was long and billowed out at the bottom to resemble the petals of a flower. The sleeves were long and puffed slightly at the cuffs before tapering off with a band of heavy yellow silk. He wore a pair of striped trousers colored amber and navy, with olive shimmers throughout. Harlequin had outfitted himself with new shoes in ivory and gold. At the back of his coat were carefully stitched slits in the back for the massive wings that all fairy ruler's were known for. Harlequin had never divulged the secret of his own wings to anyone except one single entity and that person themselves was sworn to secrecy. With a deep breath he summoned them, groaning with pain as they unfurled from his back sharply, straining for freedom. There was a sense of unbridled joy that all fairies experienced when releasing their wings after a long absence of flight and Harlequin was no stranger to it. He took a long moment to revel in the feeling, calming riddled nerves, a smile on his face as he thought over the coming events of the day and what it would mean for him.

"King-ah... I mean Harlequin!"

A white hot thrill ran through him and King turned firmly and sped to the edge of the clearing where a beautiful giant woman stood. Her lavender eyes were crinkled in mirth, her lips turned upwards with a laugh she fought to suppress. "Diane!"

He warmly placed a hand against her cheek, pleased beyond comprehension. "Am I too early?" She asked, twisting a lock of her chestnut hair with her fingers. The fair-haired member of the Seven Deadly Sins blushed openly as he shook his head. "Not at all. I was merely preparing."

Diane giggled happily, twisting Harlequin's gut with delight to hear the alluring sound. "I'm so glad! I've been looking forward to this day for a long time."

King sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I honestly wasn't sure it would ever happen."

"Oh?" She cocked her head in his direction coyly, causing heat to spread across his cheeks and up to the roots of his hair. He shrugged his shoulders shyly. As Diane inspected the decor Harlequin turned his attention to her attire. She was so captivating in an exquisite dress he had commissioned several dressmakers in Liones to create to mirror his own garb. Off the shoulder straps drew attention to her delicate collarbone and generous cleavage with a glittering broach in the shape of a gardenia precisely attached in the center. The material was fitted to her perfectly sculpted waist before flaring out at the hips into a fluttery array of petals much like his own coat did with hers featuring a sheer underskirt. She had managed to tame her hair into a glossy braided low bun, leaving her bangs clipped over her eyes and curling strands framing her eyes. Overall the look was very different yet so Diane that King found himself staring far longer than he intended and was only brought out of his imaginings by an effective pout tilting into his view.

"Ah! Diane! I-I'm sorry!" He gestured wildly with his arms as he tried to articulate some sort of excuse that didn't make him sound like such a dog. Diane only gave a patented look of disbelief that King sighed to see before he apologized meekly. She brightened considerably, having taken no offense to his scrutiny. Privately she was flattered but far too bashful to admit it. She clasped her hands behind her back, blushing as she told him how much she had been anticipating the day. He flushed, a common reaction for him when in her presence, and held out his hand so he could place a soft kiss to the back of one of her fingers when she raised it in response. Their matching gazes were steady with harmony.

Soon a small grouping of people appeared for the ceremony, headed by the Fox's Sin of Greed Ban and Harlequin's younger sister Elaine. King drew his sister into a hug, gazing over her shoulder in annoyance at the white-haired immortal who had managed to find a suitable set of clothes that were not completely ill-fitting. The other Sins were in attendance as well as cheery Elizabeth, who was gorgeous in a slim silver dress that Meliodas was eyeing with no shame, Hawk-chan who had found a velvet-ribbon top hat to wear, and a surprising appearance by the pale and scowling Jericho. They had been adamant about keeping the amount of witnesses small and King led everyone into the spring, carefully adjusting the flowers so Diane would not have to struggle for a view. At the head of the standing group were Ban and Elaine, facing each other, a silent discussion between them. Elaine's eyes were filling with unshed tears while Ban offered her the smirk he reserved for her alone. King took his place between them, levitating off the ground by a few inches and sharing a warm look with Diane before he took a deep breath and began.

"We are here to bless the union between Ban the Undead and Elaine, the Saint of the Forest as they pledge their lives to each other-"

* * *

-Owari-

* * *

Short update but I made it in time! This one has been in my head since I started the challenge but when I finally went to finish writing it out my shoulder King and Diane said, "Nope! Leave it short." Shoulder-King wanted some making out but I wanted to keep it tasteful. I did have more written but I was starting to go in a more Banlaine route when I looked over my notes so I set them aside and went with what I already had.

As always thanks for reading! Twenty-one more to go!

P.S.: Why does this site cut some words off and just generally butcher work? I have previous chapters saved one way and when I look at the live preview, I see words that are not misspelled in my copy but are oh-so wrong on the site as well as whole words left out. Is that normal?


	10. Kiss 10: A Simple Encounter

Title: A Simple Encounter

Theme: #9 Dash

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: AU. Spoilers in general.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai but I will one day own a dog whom I will name Oslo and who will be spoiled rotten for the rest of his adorable life.

* * *

 _A Simple Encounter:_

* * *

The scratches of .07 lead on college-ruled paper bound together in a spiral notebook that sported a tiled design of comical pigs in costume accompanied the sound of gently splashing water. The fountain's base was cast stone molded into the shape of a large daisy, the petals rimmed with smooth curves wide enough to double as an impromptu seat during a hot day. The precisely cut statue that erupted from the very center was a faceless figure that stood at a graceful six feet tall and made from the same ivory as the base. The female figure was posed delicately, her legs crossed in mid-stride, one hand at her side while the other extended in a lovely arch to catch something in the air next to her head. There the artist had created a smaller form, also faceless, adorned with wings shaped like a dragonfly. Patterned along their clothes and hair was the etchings of flowers and leaves, with the stand circled by stone vines. It was a divine display in the center of the pavilion, the pale pattern-bricks that made up the wide rose-lined walkways all coming together there. Rail-thin street lamps that towered as high as the honey lemon colored gingko trees that surrounded the area were made of polished grey metal and capped with cubed light fixtures . At night they would throw soft off-white light that matched the rows of lights that were candy-striped around the trunks of the park trees. It was an exquisite sight to see and with the introduction of Autumn only a few days beforehand tourists were already making the park a mandatory stop in their tours.

Every so often the sound of a pencil scribbling furiously would waver, the writer lost in thoughts no one could read. The ideas would dive in and out of her minds eye, driving her focus away and back until she could catch the tail-end of whatever errant thought she had been chasing. Then the scratching would return with a renewed sense of excitement, the writer hoping to catch her every meaning and shape it with the magic of the written word. She would always appear to dawdle in the same spot every day in the late afternoon. On the cool ground with her strong legs crossed to the side modestly, her back against the wall of one of the fountains potruding petals. The orange zip-up backpack she used would usually sit across her lap, the notebook spread open on top. The chestnut hair she kept tied up and on the sides of her head would fall over and onto the paper as she wrote, consistently in her way. She always came alone. Her time was spent with her fingers wrapped around a mechanical pencil, her head flip-flopping from buried in the pages to facing the sky, feeling the wind and observing the beautiful surroundings with an appreciative eye.

What she wrote was a mystery to all, even the occasional passerby. The headphones in her ear gave her peace from outer noise, discouraging any inquiring individuals from approaching. When she was there she was in a world separate from everyone. It was a place of peace where she could organize her thoughts.

The day was the same as every other. After her softball club adjourned for the afternoon she had returned, shuffling through her iPod's playlist with her thumb, whistling a tune, smiling at the various cyclists, runners, and general park visitors when she passed them. Her school ribbon had come undone from it's tie and hung loosely around her neck. Colorful band-aids decorated her left knee, offering relief from a scrape she had earned in practice. Two children, a pink-haired boy and a young girl with pale lavender hair giggled together as they dipped their hands in the fountains falling streams, flicking droplets into the air. It made her happy to see them for secreted in her heart was a fondness of children she rarely shared. They didn't notice her, so caught up in their antics as the boy proudly announced himself a grand hero, running into the trees to find himself a 'sword' among the fallen twigs. The girl raced after him, proclaiming herself the damsel to his knight. Unable to fight a chuckle the softball captain settled into her spot, shaking her head with her laughter.

It was a slow day for her. She didn't write with the intensity she had wielded the four days previous. Instead she opened her notebook over her legs, leaned back against the stone fountain, and shut her eyes. She loved this place. Adored being able to return to the spot that had always been her safe haven. The trees that grew in the park were large, their canopy's dense enough to block even the sprinkling of an unforeseen April shower. The sound of squirrel chatter, the way the wind peppered the air with beads of water when it hit the fountain just right. She was at home in the outside world with the earth around her.

Today she just took in the feel of the park that surrounded her. She filled her senses with what the world offered her. All thoughts of school, home, and sports were pushed from her mind as she lost herself in pleasant memories.

Lost in a multitude of emotions she was so far gone from reality that she was shocked when something squishy and wet and _cold_ connected with her injured knee. She gasped, drawing back and painfully cracking the back of her head on the ivory stone. Violet eyes widely stared at the huge panting animal that had invaded her personal space of peace. It was a dog. A large dog with a big mouth full of teeth and a hanging tongue that dripped saliva. His fur was dark, almost black with a lighter underbelly and muzzle. He had ears that stood up on his head but drooped on the top corners. She couldn't stand it. She reached out to pet while exclaiming "You're really adorable!" and dropping her notebook to the ground. His short tail went back and forth like a metronome on it's fastest setting, unable to get enough of her coddling.

There was a green and yellow woven collar around his neck, a bone-shaped little metal tag attached that sported a row of numbers engraved at the top, a local phone number, and finally in larger print than the rest were four letters that spelled "OSLO".

"Oslo?"

The dog responded to his name with an affirmative bark, his body shaking with the strength of his happy wiggling. She couldn't help but laugh as the dog nearly jumped into her lap, trying to shove his nose in her face so he could lick her chin. Keeping one arm up to bar him from her seizing her face with kisses she pulled her phone from her bag's side pocket. It took patience and only after two licks and a wet ear in her nose was she able to calm him down enough to read the numbers on his tag so she could contact his owner.

"Oslo!"

Barking in response the bear-like hound shoved himself from her lap, eliciting a yelp of pain from her as his claws scratched at her exposed thighs. Oslo's owner jogged up, calling the dog to him and grabbing his collar as soon as he was within reach. Her phone found it's way into her skirt pocket as she smoothed the folds and stood, wiping her slobber-mottled fingers on the edges with a grimace, and facing the dog's owner.

He looked young. In fact she almost could have sworn he was no older than twelve with his round boy features and soft-looking apricot colored hair. He wore a dark short-sleeved hooded shirt that hung long and loosely on him with three-quarter pants. She liked the high top classic chucks he wore to match his shirt. There was a green rope leash peaking from his cargo pocket and she suspected Oslo of having broken away from it. Another look-over on Oslo's owner revealed a crucial fact that actually shocked Diane. It was subtle but she was nearly positive that he was not as young as she had originally thought. There was a trace of haute maturity in his expression as he charmingly scolded his dog, his body language. His cheeks were dusted rosy from his scrambling run, his thin limbs telling of his lack of physical ardor. Weary narrow eyes drew up to echo her scrutiny.

She blinked, surprised. She had never seen anyone with amber eyes. They were intense, sharply drawing over her. Her lips jutted out in a near pout, her brows furrowing down. She couldn't understand what had him staring so much but she was about to bark out an inquiry when the oddest thing happened.

The boy's face burst scarlet. Concern flooded over her disgruntled reaction, causing her to reach a hand out. "Are you alright?" She was surprised when he shied from her despite Oslo's frantic attempts to get back to her, drool hanging off his lower lip in sticky strands. "Y-yes. I'm fine. Very much so." He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head. Some of the color faded and he didn't appear so much like a sweaty overworked child anymore. "I-uh... Thank you for catching Oslo." It seemed like all he could do to speak without squeaking. Unbidden, a smile worked its way onto her lips, drawing out a nervous laugh from her. "Oh it's fine! He's such a sweet pup! I loved meeting him."

"Really?"

She nodded earnestly and walked over to them. Oslo's tail was in full wave and he yipped with pleasure when she laid her hand between his ears. The boy released the hound's collar, clasping his hands behind him and rocking back on his heels. The tips of his ears were the only part of his skin that still appeared rather pink, his attempts to rid his face of the obvious blush successful. He watched her and Oslo bond, something hidden in his expression, his own hand freely connecting with Oslo's back to stroke the fur there. There was a comfortable moment between them.

There was a gentleness in his expression that hadn't been present before. She thought he looked better when he wasn't frantic or under pressure, with his adorable features and unique eyes. She stood, noting with pleasure that he was shorter than her by almost a whole foot. She had always thought shorter men preferable to taller.

The color rose back into his face though it was barely noticeable this time and he, with some hesitation, held out his hand. "You can call me King." He quietly offered. The dark-haired beauty immediately clasped her fingers around his happily, genuinely glad to tell him her name. "I'm Diane!"

"Too...tight.."

"Eh?"

Looking at the pale cast of his face she suddenly realized her error and let him go quickly, nervously laughing. "Sorry! I forgot!" She fingered her hair, obviously embarrassed, but he waved it away, though he rubbed his hand with a wince. "Please don't worry about it."

They kindly parted ways, Diane taking a moment to say good-bye to Oslo. King seemed reluctant to go but every subtle glance at his wrist watch gave him away. She could tell he had somewhere to be. She waved him off with a grin, wondering how it was that she was able to speak so easily with this stranger.

That evening marked the first time she wrote about him in her spot by the fountain, gingko leaves falling in her hair, water splashing onto her shoulders, and .07 lead pencil furiously traveling up and down the college-ruled paper with obsessive fervor. In the future she would look back and find her notebook overwhelmed with recollections and musings of him but for that particular page she marked it with a neon yellow page marker and wrote on the protruding tab, "A New Friend(?)' When she finished, she pulled her cell-phone from her pocket with every intention of contacting her good friend Elizabeth when the image that popped up after she swiftly punched in the passcode made her freeze. Grasping the phone with both hands as her amethyst lined eyes focused on the number that was still showing on her dial pad she gaped.

A skip of her heart. The rise and fall of her chest as she thought and thought. A shaking thumb hesitantly hitting the green button in the top corner of the screen. The halt in breath as ringing was heard on the other end. A sharp intake of breathe as something clicked, and then-

"Hello?"

Diane spoke.

* * *

-Owari-

* * *

Sooo... Over two weeks late. Sorry. Having some issues with other projects. However my excessive love of SDS had not diminished in the least. This challenge will be finished within the next few months and not years from now so don't go giving up on me. Also, looking at the numbers I see not too many people bother with this fic. I don't know whether that's lack of interest or my writing sucks but it did kind of smash my self-esteem and that did somewhat lend to the break in writing. However as I stated in a previous chapter, I write this with the idea that at least one person will read it and like it. That's all I need. I just had to remind myself. Lol. Thank you.

WHOOT! A full third of the way through! Only twenty more to go! Wish me luck!


	11. Kiss 11: Unorthodox Method

Title: Unorthodox Method

Theme: #3 Jolt

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Spoilers for recent manga updates. This idea forms as an AU where King and Diane meet before the festival and King challenges her to a fight. Might be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai or Kiane. I do own a hamster however that I had to practically throw myself off a roof for while I tried so hard not to name him King.

* * *

 _Unorthodox Method:_

* * *

He positioned himself several hundred yards across from her, just within her weapon's reach. He raised his hand in an arc to the side, pointing at the others who had followed them. Meliodas was at the head of the group, lips dipped down in a furrowed frown. Elizabeth and Ban flanked him, the former calling out to them with worry-fueled panic in her voice. The air crackled around King as he boldly ordered everyone to stay out of the fight. He felt the pull of Elaine's concern, Elizabeth's pleas, and the disapproval that radiated off the Captain but he made himself mute to them. Clearing his mind, diving into the vast pool of magic that was his essence he closed himself off from all surrounding distractions. A single spark of light in his mind was her, standing tall, her expression troubled with confusion and irritation, her fingers wrapped around the long war-hammer. Creating a single tunnel that directed itself in her direction King opened eyes that had shut without concious effort, piercing her, blind to everything but her.

He was taking a risk. As much as he loved her, not even his own feelings would matter if she didn't understand on her own without outside influence what her own feelings meant.

He faced her as he truly was. The Fairy King, with the command over life, wielder of the holy instrument Chastiefol, charged protector of all Fairy-kind, and a fellow member of the Seven Deadly Sins. The fearsome power that he was famous for manipulating was felt rolling off him in a steady pulse. The fierce gleam of his gaze never faltered, the stubborn set of his mouth enhanced by the heavy draw of his thin brows.

Fairy King Harlequin was demanding a fight.

She matched the intensity of his glare with her violet own, her cheeks lightly flushed with anticipation. Her stance was solid against the ground, gloved hand gripping Gideon in an iron clutch, positioning it in a ready stance just behind her. Her reputation was not as widely lauded as his, the stigma of her race primary concern for most who knew of her, yet there were many who had witnessed the intensity of her skills and were humbled by it. A cloak of power radiated from her skin, enveloping the area.

In places where their aura's met sparks cracked.

As the issuer of the challenge he proffered her the first move, never letting even a glimmer of the wailing agony in his heart to be revealed on his face. His features were schooled into cool stoicism, the point of his attention never straying from her. Diane took his offer for what it was, a genuine gesture of true honor rather than a slight and she responded by raising a hand in the air.

The hand dropped and King easily dodged the swipe of her hammer, flying up and over when she followed the initial blow with a rapid set of kicks from her fit legs. The sheer pressure from the air around her pulled him in and he blocked her Gideon with his spear-form Chastiefol, gliding back to a safe distance as he countered her strikes with his own. She bounced back, dancing away from a rapid multi-strike from Chastiefol's fifth form, Increase. The small knives ricocheted off her hammer or embedded themselves in the spots where her feet had been prior. The Fairy King hummed in approval, or grudging admiration, before snapping his fingers and revealing with a scream from the earth the fourth configuration.

"Sunflower!" He calmly stated as the bright bloom opened and began to glow brilliantly.

Diane gasped, feeling the weight of power and instincts screaming for her legs to drive her in the opposite direction. She dove out of the way, falling into a roll as the whining beam burned across the plains, destroying everything in it's path. The resulting aftershock threw debris rocketing through the air to scratch at her, creating dozens of minute scrapes and cuts over her exposed skin. She bore it, gritting her teeth and digging fingers in the earth under her. Behind him a jagged pillar of rock and stone shot up to sharply pierce at him.

Sunflower disappeared and the large form of a bear instantly appeared at his back to take the brunt of the assault. Allowing no chances to slip past her she swung and slammed Gideon from over her shoulder to smash into the ground. Dozens of rock lances filled the air and pelted for HarleQuin. He deflected them with a timely summon of Increase before he dropped altitude to propel himself at her. She responded by kicking off and speeding directly for him, face twisted in fierce determination. As she neared she drew her free hand back and jabbed straight. He just managed to dodge the punch but missed the knee that rose to slam him soundly in the gut. Air broke from his lungs and his eyes bugged in pain as he was sent careening into the sky. Diane roared with adrenaline and a sharp whistle was heard as Gideon streamed effortlessly through the air. The flat end hit with a resounding clang and Diane growled to see her opponent protected by the rectangular shape of Chastiefol in it's pillow form, just managing to stop the attack.

Harlequin recovered with a cough, expression unreadable.

Snapping two fingers together Diane suddenly found herself surrounded. Knives darted towards her and she solidified the chemistry of her body to be like metal. Chastiefol repeatedly bounced off her skin and she turned a frown to the Fairy King. Her eyes grew round when they failed to spot him, darting to the sides. _'Where...Where did he go?'_

Her focus diverted, Chastiefol whirled into the form of a spear and with a ring in the air sliced through her side. Diane screamed and fell. King appeared at her side in an instant.

"Diane!"

She swiped out, hitting him with the guard on her arm. He hit the ground and Bear-form Chastiefol charged towards her, signaled on by the motions of his fingers. Getting to her feet Diane kicked, hitting the moss-covered weapon solidly. She yelped when it grabbed her foot with it's four limbs, completely unfazed with her attack, before shooting into the air and hanging her upside down. She shrieked and with a clasped fist called to her power. She made herself as heavy as iron, dragging Bear-form to the ground with her. The giantess gave a wrench, dislodging her foot from it's grip and flipping over on the dusty earth. Her head turned up and Harlequin levitated in front of her, his spear lazily spinning in a circle in front of him. He almost looked disinterested but further scrutiny only served to confuse her more. There was a worried set to his lips, the corners turned just slightly down at the corners in an almost pout. Though his eyes appeared blank there was something that was a kind of feverish swirl in them that betrayed him.

Also, though Diane almost didn't want to admit it, she could tell that he was holding back.

Something in her heart twisted a little.

Slowly she rose, leaving Gideon on the ground where she dropped it. Standing tall she faced her opponent. Keeping her arms to the side she opened her mouth to speak. "I don't want to do this anymore." She said and was suddenly struck with how true the statement was. She really didn't want to fight with this fairy any longer. It only hurt her more. Every time she raised a hand to him or his weapon zoned in on her she could feel the ache in her chest. Everything in her body begged for the battle to stop. To keep from feeling the way she did.

"Why?"

His tone was devoid of all emotion and he hadn't made any motion to her other than pulling Chastiefol to his side in it's pillow form. Diane studied him and felt the feeling in her heart swell with every detail she observed; the apricot color of his hair, the childlike features that were flushed pink, the small stature that appeared weightless, and the way the fire-lined amber of his eyes seemed to disregard any and every barrier she had set up around herself as they peered into her soul without opposition.

Feeling surer of herself Diane calmly spoke out, feeling her eyes gloss over. "This isn't what I want. It's not what _you_ want either. I don't like this and I don't want to feel like this anymore."

Harlequin floated down and closer. Despite their fierce battle only minutes prior Diane didn't flinch away. There was an indescribable sense of anticipation coming off him and Diane felt her own emotions pulse in response.

"Then what do you want Diane?" He gently questioned.

The fervor of his gaze made her blush, the ardor of his body language made her pause. The answer was there on the tip of her tongue just waiting to be freed through the spoken word. Diane recognized what stood before her. Here was someone who needed something that she could offer. Someone who had shown a level of emotion for her that made no sense in someone who was a stranger. Someone who looked as if the next thing she did would determine whether they could roar with joy or succumb to despair and while she couldn't find how to understand why that was she could show what it was her heart was begging her to reveal and the Giantess chanced on the clarity that it was something she had been wanting to do for so long she hadn't even realized how much she had been holding within.

A fountain of warm feelings broke through and Diane smiled with sheer delight as she evenly caught the amber gape with her violet smile and said with all the feelings that had sprung from the deepest parts of her heart.

"I want you to keep on loving me Harlequin."

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

Unrealistic ending for the win. The idea is that she regains her memories after a battle with him. I'm pretty sure you can tell how much I'm looking forward to that part in the manga. Lol.

So I'm going to apologize for the delay in updates but I'm going to be very clear when I say that it was not for lack of inspiration. Due to a storm in my area I was forced to rewire my home and so was without both my computers for the last few weeks. I've only been able to use my phone and the Playstation 4 which was somehow spared. Luckily nothing died except an extension cord and a power outlet. I will be going back to regular updates and I apologize to anyone who felt that I had given up on my fics. Not happening. I love King and Diane way too much to ever lose interest in them. Thanks for still hanging around everyone.

Only nineteen more to go! I'm looking forward to it!


	12. Kiss 12: Insignia

Title: Insignia

Theme: #19 Red

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Spoilers (I guess...?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai or Kiane. I do now own a poster of King's gorgeous mug though. I stare at it far too long for my husband's comfort.

* * *

 _Insignia:_

* * *

"So what made you finally decide to do this?"

Her features were amused, lips turned up in silent laughter. Her fingers were not gentle as they probed his skin but he hardly noticed. He kept his head turned away, the expression on his face unconcerned. His childlike looks could almost be called petulant, the tilt of his upper lip, the way his mouth pursed ever so slightly. His cheeks were spotted with rosy patches that glowed from beneath narrow eyes. With the dull sheen of amber in his irises he studied the formidable bookcase against the wall, roving the titles he saw there, reading but hardly taking any of it in. He winced slightly when her long nails scraped skin. A passing thought of his was the lack of apology that she offered but he had grown accustomed to her brusque mannerisms in the short time he had come to know her. She was a lovely woman, for only a blind man could say he did not see beauty before him, but her personality tended to make a person wishful for a more subdued experience.

The curtains were drawn over the arched windows of the tower, the reinforced metal door firmly shut to give him the security of privacy that he had come to favor. He breathed in deep, his shoulders sagging forward as he slowly released the air in a dramatically drawn out breath. His fingers tightened into small fists against his thighs, the knuckles colored pink with the strain as she began her work. Her movements were methodical, precise, and she crafted quickly with clear skill. She appeared completely unaffected by his lack of response. Her dark hair fell over a shoulder, gleaming by the light of the several glittering orbs she had littered in her study. The chamber was a circular high-ceilinged structure at the top of one of the several towers in the castle. There were a random assortments of clutter throughout, from haphazardly piled tomes and books to a round table overflowing with glass bottles, alembics, mortars, and curiously colored instruments that he didn't bother troubling himself over the use of. Dust settled over the lesser touched items while cobwebs collected in the rafters. It was truly the image of what a magician's workshop should appear as. There was even a pillow sitting atop of a dangerously stacked pile of books that served as the resting place for what could only be a magical wand from the way subtle power radiated from it.

He returned his gaze to the books with a bored expression and there was a flaring of pain along his skin before it receded into a twanging numbness. "I was brought into this to serve the remainder of my sentence with the rest of the sins." He finally spoke, voice barely above a whisper, a delicate strain in it's tone. "We are all marked by the nature of the sin we have been charged with so I figured what was the point in delaying the inevitable."

Her brows rose with the mirth that showed in her smirk. "Ah? You are the last of us to do so. Even if you say so I have the feeling there is another reason to it." Her words were laced with knowing and he felt the edges of his ears color with a flush that extended down his neck. He coughed lightly and opted for silence. She laughed good-naturedly at his response.

"It matters little." The ebony-haired woman murmured. She paused for a moment to lean back and study her handiwork. He took the reprieve from pain gratefully, rolling his shoulders to work out the stiffness that had settled from sitting in the same position for too long.

She returned to her task before he could prep himself and he yelped when he felt her begin again. He glared at her as he noticed that seeing his reaction amused her. It wasn't the first time that he wondered about her state of mind. As brilliant as she was her motives were sometimes questionable and she wore the mask of a person who knew far more than they would ever tell. Despite initially alarming him he now viewed her with only the barest suspicion, finding that she had little desire to bother him over what he would view as personal matters. He suspected everything she wanted to know had already been discovered without him having to utter a single word and so he contented himself with the camaraderie she had shown him. The King of Fairies could see that she was not someone who dwelled. In contrast, his ability to drown in his sorrows, his tendency to lapse into maudlin depression, were noticeably and completely opposite of the woman that focused so diligently on whatever lay before her.

She toiled at an even pace until the booming strike of the central clock of the city was heard with resounding clarity. She dusted her hands in smug approval. The soreness in his back protested as he craned his head to admire her finished creation with mixed feelings. Stark against the paleness of his calf was a symbol that now marked him until the end of days. The representation of his crime, the effigy that detailed his wrongdoing to the world, reflected in the scarlet of the emblem. The Grizzly Sin of Sloth was now branded by the open maw of a bear, feasting in its slovenly dismissal of the world around him. It pained him to see such a blemish upon his body but it was deserved and that was a truth he could not escape. He had chosen his path just as he had chosen where he wished for the omniscient brunette to taint him.

"There you are now." Her satisfaction was clear. He knew she had every reason to be. It was her who had done the same procedure on the other members of the Seven Sins, including herself. Despite their negative connotations the tattoos could be seen as captivating, with their glossy surface and fine design. Indeed, they were rather alluring for he recalled seeing a similar symbol on another Sin, a coiling serpent, marring the flesh of her voluminous thigh. It was with great fortune that he had seen her that day, when the sins were brought together by the recruiter of their merry band, before she saw him. He had yet to appear before the others and with a single look in her direction he had shrunk back into the halls of the castle they had been gathered to. Quick thinking on his part had found him in the form of an especially rotund human, the magical energy required for the guise exhausting but worth it to avoid the chance of being identified by the now grown woman. He had not seen her in hundreds of years but needed no more than a moment to ascertain her name. Until then he had found the telling symbol on the Captain's arm gut-wrenchingly ugly, knowing that he was expected to sport such an image on his person as well. After seeing her own marking, he had been besotted with the idea of having his own placed in an allied position, matching characters that would bind them together in fate. He would take any opportunity to feel closer to the large maiden who could never know who he really was.

Harlequin looked up to see Merlin eyeing his leg with a critical eye. He shook it self-consciously before levitating off the ground and calling his newly acquired weapon Chastiefol into his hands. "Thank you Merlin." The Fairy mumbled over the green patterned pillow. The Sin of Gluttony chuckled and gave a wave. King left soon after, feeling the sting on his leg with sharp awareness.

The rest of the Sins were gathered in the courtyard, outfitted in their specialized armor. King halted in the shadows, gazing at the thirty foot armored form that towered over the rest of them. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He felt the tattoo along his calf, pulsing with a dull ache and thought of the Serpent Sin of Envy's own tattoo. A pleasant blush washed over his cheeks. With a mental nod to give himself confidence King entered the courtyard in his other, larger, form while calling out crossly to Ban who was already drunk, and inwardly smiling at the thought that something connected him to Diane without him having to say a word.

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

This one was inspired by one of the sentences from my fanfic Framents of Time. I love the idea that King got his mark on the same leg that Diane got her's on just because. Took a couple liberties with the kiss in this one. Sorry. Next update by April 28th and will be a lot longer. Lol.

Only eighteen more to go!


	13. Kiss 13: As Long as You Love Me

Title: As long as you love me...

Theme: #13 Invincible/Unrivaled

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Spoilers for the Manga! Don't remember which chapters but I'm sure you'll only really get this if you're caught up. Just go read it. It's worth it. Lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own Nanatsu no Taizai. I will be cosplaying as King for a convention this year just because I love my little man so much.

* * *

 _Messing with peoples memories..._

 _...Pot calling the kettle black..._

 _...Unnecessary feelings..._

 _...Engraved deep..._

 _..._

 _I want you to always love me..._

 _I swear I'll always love you._

* * *

 _As long as you love me:_

* * *

He was consumed by the existence of his own worthlessness. The tears burned at the rims, fighting to escape. He knew it would prove fruitless but he still forced them back with his already fragile will of mind. He refused to give in and knew that in the end he would lose. For all his power he was weak. A child masquerading as a man. Trying to be the Great Fairy King he would never be. Weren't his lack of wings proof enough? He was a sham of what he claimed to be. Always misplacing guilt and refusing to accept the consequences that came his way. His attempts at redemption were laughable. He couldn't even fulfill his full sentence for the incarceration he had placed himself in. He was weak. Worthless. When he looked upon the face of his sister, her eyes shut in death and chest still from lack of breath, it was all he could do not to pierce his own heart with Chastiefol. The idea that it would be a man like Ban to save his sister from her suffering was infuriating. His own failure thrust in his face by a breed of man he hated most. Now his other failures were placed before him where he could neither deny nor hide from them and by a demon no less.

The Grizzly Sin of Sloth glared hatefully at the face of his Captain. The feeling of placing his trust in a member of the demon race completely unsettled him. His mind ran through all the times in the past that he had confided in the Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

Demons had been the ones to destroy the Forest of Fairies. Had killed Elaine. A hot bubbling anger built up in his blood and his fists clenched until the knuckles burned white.

"Why?!" He shouted, tangled fury laced in his cries. "Why?! Why?! Ban and Diane trust you! Elizabeth, Merlin, Gowther, everyone! They trust you so much!" His face crumpled with the weight of his emotions. "They trust you so much. So why can't I?!"

The short form of Meliodas stopped in it's movements. He stood rigid yards away from where King levitated off the ground and seeing his leader pause the way he did made King feel like a spiteful child.

Meliodas had been kind, saying nothing to King. To hear the Fairy voice his frustrations the way he had made him turn his head over his shoulder and level a gaze on his comrade.

"Because you're afraid." He responded tonelessly. There was not a shred of sympathy in his words. King's face twisted with offended pride.

"What, you-"

Meliodas turned fully to thrust the full effect of his green eyes on the Fairy King. There was a coldness there that King didn't remember ever having seen on the face directed at him.

"You see only what you want to see. You dislike the way I answer your questions. It bothers you because you think I have something to hide. That upsets you because you know that being so evasive means secrets, like the ones you're keeping."

White-hot outrage flashed across King's face. "Y-you..!"

"You keep things hidden and whine when someone beside you does the same. But you'll continue making the same mistake if you keep up with that kind of thinking. Look at Diane." A visible flinch from the Sin of Sloth. "How much longer will you keep up the lies?"

Furious splotches bloomed across his cheeks and with a snap like the shot of an arrow Chastiefol sunk it's blade into the ground, exactly where Meliodas had been standing a mere second before. The weapon morphed into form two and appeared at King's side to take the brunt of Meliodas's counter. The blonde warrior landed solidly several feet away while King mentally cursed the man.

He didn't seem to realize. Meliodas wasn't going to make it easy for him. The Captain wasn't interested in Diane romantically but he was very much protective of her in his own way. It would be easy for Meliodas to break her hope, to rebuff her affections with a firm rejection. He could help by swaying her opinion of him. There were many things he could do to shift Diane's attention in King's favor. He didn't though and the reason for that was simple. Meliodas cared about Diane. He wanted King to earn the right to be with her because he was aware of their shared history. He was one of the few privy to their joined past. He was conscious of the fact that it was because of King that Diane had suffered. He also happened to know that in the deepest secreted part of her heart Diane already loved King. Meliodas wanted his two comrades happy but he refused to allow King to make another grave mistake in regard in her regard.

Time stretched for them as neither gave any indication of pulling away from their stand-still. King wanted to be angry and fight through the feelings of humiliation. What Meliodas had said hurt. It hurt in a place where a barb had already impaled him and the Captain was simply hammering it in deeper and deeper. King fought to compose himself. The last person he should ever make his enemy was standing before him. When Meliodas's foot shifted King visibly tensed.

"Earn her love again King." were the surprisingly kind words. "That's the only way you'll get what you want."

With his advice hanging in the air between them Meliodas spun on his heel and left, granting King the time he needed for himself. Amber burned into the man's back almost wishing he would return and throw a punch. King didn't like feeling as if he had done something wrong. Suddenly he ducked his head. Who was he kidding? Of course he had done something wrong. It seemed as if his very nature demanded mistakes, feeding off his ability to completely ruin everything. The familiar touch of shame washed over him.

Everyone trusted Meliodas. He himself had placed his own life in the Captain's hands in the past on multiple occasions and Meliodas had pulled through in each and every instance. Perhaps what bothered him now were his own emotions. King thought on what bar-owner had said and he agreed miserably. His reasons for holding so much anger were more than likely a projection of his own self-hate and jealousy. King buried his face into Chastiefol's softness, frustrated with himself. There was no end to his shortcomings.

Dismally he flew to the spot where everyone had gathered. The Fairy King kept his thoughts to himself, his mouth firmly shut, silently brooding as everyone pulled out kegs from the Boar's Hat Bar and proceeded to have an impromptu party.

Escanor was there in his feeble form, flitting to and fro like a nervous tick. Elaine smiled as she watched Ban and Meliodas tease an indignant Hawk and she and Elizabeth struck up a friendly conversation which Gil soon joined in. Gowther followed after Escanor, questioning him over the mundane while the flustered older man stuttered in confusion. Griamore and Hendrickson mock-sparred with Arthur cheering from the side as he fed the cat atop his head bit's of dried food rations. An image that gripped King's stomach and made him feel ill was seeing Howzer engage Diane in a friendly chat that she seemed more than happy to have.

Feeling excluded and sick with embarrassment King settled at a point in the air, lounging on Chastiefol with his back to the ground and his attention on the stars. Halfway through the evening Diane appeared below him, all smiles with a large tankard of ale in hand. "King!" She called out cheerfully, waving him down from his perch. He had never been one to hide his emotions well but he managed a weak grin for her as he descended to her eye level.

"Diane..."

Her skin was rosy from the alcohol she had consumed, her lavender eyes crinkled in contentment. "Try this new brew!" She sang. "Master Pig says it's the best!" King attempted to refuse but Diane insisted and the minute he saw her face fall he quickly managed to take a sip. Her answering smile paralyzed him with it's radiance and he blushed when she proceeded to down a gulp from the same mug. "Mmm! It's so good!"

She was clearly in a good mood and despite his own musings, he was glad to see her so happy. It touched him that she had made it a point of pulling him from his solitude so that she could share something with him. It made him feel even more as if he didn't deserve her.

Watching her interact with the people around her, so lively and spirited always melted his heart. She had been so young when they met, full of childish delight with unrivaled energy. When he had almost lost her in Liones against Helbram, he found his mind wandering back to the simpler times when she and he had spent their days together in companionable bliss. If he hadn't charged Chastiefol in it's eighth configuration to heal her then, the wound from Helbram's ice magic would have slowly killed her. When he thought of her hurt, dying, suddenly everything else in the world always managed to fall away and the only thing that mattered, that would ever matter, was protecting her.

Yet...Such single-minded thinking was the reason for why he had made so many mistakes. His own folly, never thinking of the possibilities outside his own want. When he had erased Diane's memories, it had been for her own good, to keep her from waiting for someone who wouldn't return. A mistake. Diane had the right to make her own decisions. If she had wanted to wait for him, she should have been free to do so. He took that choice from her, unable to bear the idea of her watching the horizon for him. Selfishness...

Despite loving her with his whole heart and soul, he had been terribly unfair to her. As he began to realize, Meliodas wasn't intending to be cruel. He wanted King to face the past, to make amends for his wrongdoing, and to learn to give Diane the freedom to be who she truly was without any interference. He needed to be stronger in his love. The same way Ban was for Elaine. As strong as the Captain was for Elizabeth.

Diane laughed with the others over something Meliodas said and King watched the way Diane's face lit with undiluted joy, the unmasked pleasure in Elaine's smile.

And he realized, for Elaine and Diane, he was worth nothing in comparison to Ban and Meliodas.

"Harlequin!"

So he would have to work hard to be the man Diane deserved.

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

It was supposed to end on the line that said King was nothing in comparison to Ban and Mel but jeez, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I have a bad habit of pointing out King's mistakes and flaws often. I hope everyone remembers that each chapter is meant to stand alone. None of these are connected. Also, I'm going to quit setting an update period. I will not stop until this challenge is finished and it won't take me forever to do it but I do have a lot of projects right now that demand my attention so no set schedule for updates. Keep an eye out for me. I've got a ton of fics I'm about to start posting.

Seventeen more to go! Whoooooo!


	14. Kiss 14: Before there was Love

Title: Before there was Love….

Theme: #17 Kilohertz

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: AU. Spoilers(?) I suppose...But only if you never saw past the first episodes/chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't even want to own Nanatsu no Taizai...I just want to own King... and turn him into my adorable widdle man-slave. XD

This chapter is dedicated to WolverWolf5 who sent me such a kind and supportive review. I was inspired, touched, and so completely happy when I read it. I was able to push out a ton of ideas for this fic; please remember I will not be abandoning it, and I'm glad that I was able to make someone so happy with my little undeserving tribute to Diane and King. Thank you so much Wolver. I hope you like this next one although it might not be what you were looking forward to.

* * *

 _Before there was Love...:_

* * *

"Harlequin! Come on! I've been waiting forever!" Elaine shouted from the foot of the stairs. Her youthful features were twisted in a scowl, her white ribbon sandals tapping against the floor furiously. "Harlequin!" She yelled, debating on stomping up the stairs and into his room to drag him out by the ear.

Before she could make good on the threat a head of fine apricot hair popped out from the doorway closest to the stairs. "Ne, Elaine... I've changed my mind." He told her with a yawn. "I don't feel like going."

Twin patches of red bloomed on his sister's cheeks and she huffed noisily, feet slamming down with a snap that reverberated off the walls. "Harlequin!"

With that the boy's room was invaded by a frightful force of blonde-haired fury and he was forced out of his pajamas and into a hooded long sleeved shirt that hung low on him with black shorts that ended just past his knees. He wore a pair of black and white chucks to match and his sister had combed his hair back in an attempt to tame his unruly bangs and cowlick.

They made it downtown by taxi and he reluctantly stepped out and onto the curb in front of an unimpressive structure with chipped bricks, blacked out windows, and tattered welcome mat. A hanging sign over the door that squeaked whenever the wind struck it portrayed a pig with a top hat over the old time letters that spelled, 'Boar's Hat Bar'. There was a line of people waiting to get inside being moderated by a man wearing a sleeveless vest and yellow hair slicked up into a stylized pompadour. It reminded him more of a club than a bar and he huffed in irritation as he followed his sisters lead.

Elaine ignored her brother's disposition with admirable ease, flashing two passes at the doorman. Harlequin scowled as he followed her, his hood falling over his brow. The two looked like minors, both five feet three inches tall, with round pink-cheeked features to match. Their IDs were handed over for inspection at the door past the coat check before they were allowed in the room proper.

The bar was packed. Black top tables crammed with customers while a live band played in a small corner. A dance floor equipped with appropriate lighting was mobbed by a mesh of bodies moving together to match the music's beat. The entire space had a feel of a modern dance club and Harlequin hated to think of his sister becoming a regular in such an environment. He spotted waitresses in short black skirts with pink button tops pacing the floor with trays and notepads. The doors to the back alley exit were flanked by imposing figures. At the bar was a short blonde-haired green-eyed man he recognized. He tapped Elaine's shoulder and pointed the man out when she looked back in confusion. When she spotted the familiar figure behind the counter she nodded in Harlequin's direction and the two headed there, easily fitting between people and making it to the bar without incident.

Meliodas was smiling, friendly, and cheerful when the two stepped up and settled onto a pair of swiveling stools. The bright-eyed owner of the bar greeted them with a wide grin. "King, Elaine! Thanks for coming!"

Harlequin made a noncommittal noise while Elaine smiled prettily as she responded, "Thank you for the invitation Meliodas-san! We appreciate it!"

"No problem. Ban should be due for a break any minute. OI! Useless hog!" He called out suddenly, waving someone over from within the crowd. Harlequin felt his eyes pop dangerously when out of the throng came a tray of plates and empty glasses balanced on the head of a pink pig.

"What is that?!" Harlequin blurted out suddenly and the creature turned it's black eyes on him menacingly. "That's rude you know! I am Master Hawk! Leader of the Scraps Disposal Committee!"

Stunned the young man sheepishly offered an apology. "Ah... yes. Forgive me Master Pig."

"That's Master Hawk!"

"Oi, Useless Pig." Meliodas interrupted. "Not a useless pig!" Hawk snorted back. "Go get Ban." Meliodas continued, unconcerned as he wiped down ale mugs. "Tell him to let Gowther cook for awhile."

"G-Gowther?" King asked, familiar with the glasses-wearing odd young man they mutually knew. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Meliodas thought for a moment. "Mmm.. Yeah. Never mind. See if Escanor would mind cooking."

Hawk left and Meliodas turned to serve some customers on the other edge of the bar. King glanced around, bored, before he crossed his arms and settled them on the surface of the counter and laid his head down. He hated loud places like this. He just wanted to go home and take a nap. Elaine moved beside him and he propped his chin up with his hand to watch her pull out a compact from her purse and frantically check her reflection. Harlequin struggled not to roll his eyes. "Elaine stop. You look fine." She stilled, nodding slightly before putting the case away just in time for a pair of strong arms to wrap around her and lift her off her seat.

"Ban!"

There was no mistaking the happiness in her voice when she said his name like that. Harlequin looked away, disgusted. He was not fond of Ban, the man who had captured his sister's heart, and was even less in favor of watching the man behave affectionately with her. Ban was a giant to Elaine's small self, with hair that rose in white spikes that worked well with his sharp red eyes. He was muscular and well-built though his height gave him a long-limbed appearance. King had to grudgingly admit that his sister could have certainly chosen worse. Ban's devotion to her was apparent, only a fool would dare claim that he would stray. He critically eyed other patrons, giving his sister the small semblance of privacy one could give someone in a bar. It was when he was snorting with disdain over a young man's poor choice of clothing and sipping from a glass Meliodas had set in front of him that a tall figure suddenly slid up beside him to balance her arms on the counter, setting down an empty tray. Heat flooded his senses.

"Captain! Captain! I need four Holy Knights, a Vaizel Midget, and two Captain's Special!"

Harlequin felt himself choke, the burning in his mouth catching in his throat. It suddenly became very difficult for him to swallow. He began coughing painfully, his eyes watering. He distinctly heard Elaine voice an inquiry before Meliodas pushed a chaser towards him and King grasped at it desperately, gulping it down madly.

The violet-eyed waitress that had shocked him was leaning over, her features twisted to show her concern while she held a gentle hand to his shoulder. "Are...are you alright?" She asked hesitantly, unsure of what could have caused his episode.

King's face was florid and he could practically feel steam coming out of his ears. "Brother?" Elaine's scrunched features, reaching for him, Ban's arms still wrapped around her middle. King swallowed thickly. He couldn't do it. He couldn't speak. Ducking his head he gripped the edge of the counter with fingers that were slick with sweat. He heard Elaine reassure the brown-haired beauty who seemed uneasy about leaving him but finally conceded, grabbing the full tray of drinks and prancing back into the crowds.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"Ah...Yeah..." He could breathe now that the lovely woman was no longer so close but he still felt as if someone had hammered on his chest and set his ears on fire. "Don't worry about him Elaine." Ban sang, his voice full of repressed laughter. King managed a dark glare in his direction before sliding from the stool. "I'll be right back." He muttered.

"Good luck!" Ban teased while Elaine watched her brother with a small smile. King left them with a rude gesture directed at his sister's boyfriend. He caught the sight of brown hair pulled into twin ponytails easily as the waitress was taller than most of the other women in the area. He headed towards her with a nervous twist of his collar. She was pretty, with a curvy figure that was only enhanced by the club uniform. Her eyes were a shimmering lavender that reflected the lights of the room alluringly. Before he knew it he was at her back as she finished handing out drinks to a table and he felt himself go weak in the knees.

"Ah, Excuse me."

She turned, eyes narrowed before lighting with recognition. "Ah, you were the one choking at the bar. Are you alright now?" While her consideration was appreciated he couldn't stop the embarrassed blush that stained his cheeks. "Uhm... yeah." The lump in his throat was back, making it difficult to speak while his mind seemed to be overloading. His chest tightened and the rapid beating of his heart was starting to get deafening. He didn't know what about her had attracted him so but he was stuck from the moment he heard her speak. He started to feel overwhelmed. Thinking was no longer operational. So he decided to go with feeling.

"W-will you please go out with me!?" He blurted out in a near gasp, arms rigidly pinned to his sides, back straight, standing on his tip-toes. His heart pounded so hard he could hear it in his eardrums. Sweat collected along his hairline and he prayed he wasn't coming off as too desperate. Her eyes widened, her brows rising. For a single moment of time that felt the length of an eternity they were stuck in a frozen instance, their eyes locked, one cautiously hopeful and the other in confused surprise. Just as King thought his heart might give out she brilliantly smiled at him and he felt a leap in his chest. Such a beautiful look, emitting such radiance, and he smiled back, relieved, as she said-

"I'm sorry! But my heart belongs to the Captain!"

H-huh?

She continued to smile, blissfully unaware of the impact of her words. "You're nice to ask but my dream is to be with the Captain forever. I'm so sorry!"

She left him with a wink and he stared after her with his mouth hanging open, eyes distraught, and the sound of Ban's open-mouthed laughter ringing from the bar.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Hmm... Yeah. So this one is based on my watching the Vaizel Festival episode(s) again and kind of wanting to do a fic where Diane completely dismisses King in favor of Meliodas. She did this rather often in the beginning of the series and I notice that it's not mentioned as much anymore. I personally liked that Diane was crushing hard on Meliodas before she realized she loved King. I'm sorry it's short but that's kind of the point of this challenge for me so sorry for letting people down. I see that little Elaine and Ban shoulder angels decided to dominate this chapter and I'm disappointed in myself for that but at the same time I say Why not?

Next one will be the half-way mark! I should do something special huh? Lol. I hope you're all looking forward to it! It's going to be SUPAH MEGA fluffy!

Only sixteen more to go!


	15. Kiss 15: What Once Was

Title: What Once Was...

Theme: #20 The Road Home

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Spoilers mentioned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai or Kiane. King owns Diane and Diane owns King, 'nuff said.

* * *

 _What Once Was..._

* * *

Diane smiled proudly to herself. Her bag was all packed, her Gideon left in the care of Merlin, and she had managed to get herself excused out of work that day with a plea to Meliodas. The Sin of Wrath did not pry, instead waving her off with a smile. She thought she would feel something then, as he didn't even question her on her plans or the company she would be keeping, but happily it seemed her one-sided crush was truly once and for all gone to the gust of time. Now there was only one last thing on her list to fetch before she could head out on her way.

Shouldering her pack the giantess looked into the western space near the Boar's Hat Bar's latest venue and eyed the large field of wildflowers that dominated the area. A pastel stream of colors, from gentle lilac to blushing orange bloomed in the brilliant sun. Her violet eyes crinkled happily when they spotted the small figure nestled peacefully in a blanket of white daisies and periwinkle baby's breath. Rosy cheeks were tickled by plush petals, leaves littered against strands of apricot hair. Beneath the body was the always present green patterned pillow that she herself had grown fond of. Cupping both hands around him she gently lifted the dozing young man, pillow and all in her palms, careful not to jostle him. Warmth blossomed in her cheeks.

"Ne, King?"

He remained dead to the world, his nose wiggling in a tickle before he settled again with a light snore. Puckering her lis slightly the brunette let out a slightly impatient breath. "King! Wake up! You made me a promise!"

When he still did not stir Diane allowed some of her famous temper to shine through and opened her hands to let the slumbering idiot fall and hit the ground painfully, Chastiefol landing uselessly nearby.

"Yeeeoowch!"

The Grizzly Sin of Sloth peeled himself from the ground with wincing shakes, his chin bruised red and eyes narrowed with hurt. "Dammit, if that was you Ban I swear-"

The sound of a throat clearing drew his gaze up and it immediately softened when he caught sight of the curvy form of his fellow Sin. "Diane! Good morning!" He greeted happily, one hand nursing his smarting chin as he flew up to eye level. "I-is something the matter?" He asked nervously upon noticing her scowl.

Diane puffed her cheeks out. "You promised to spend the day with me. I told you there was somewhere I wanted to go."

King nodded his head vigorously, flinching when his chin throbbed and grabbed at Chastiefol, clutching the soft pillow to his chest. "Ah, shall we get going then?"

Her good cheer restored Diane hummed in affirmation and led the way out of the valley, King floating close by.

"Is it far where we're going?" The Fairy King questioned with a yawn. "I can just have Oslo take us there."

Diane shook her head, singing softly to herself with a secretive smile. "No teleporting." She sang. King watched her for a moment, a tad dumbstruck. He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to get himself together. What did it matter if she wanted to take a trip? She was clearly happy. That was enough for him to be content as well. Grinning broadly he successfully initiated conversation with her to pass the time. As they spoke he reflected on his favorite giant's growth from lonely little girl to powerful warrior and one of the feared Seven Deadly Sins. When he had left her as a child it was with the impression that they would never meet again. Despite that his heart had yearned for her since day one of his self-imposed punishment. They had been through a lot, separately and together. While it had been a long emotional battle, one where King discovered that he truly deserved the title Sloth and possibly even Greed. As undeserving as he was he was still pleased to know that with or without her memories Diane found his company to be favorable. Even if it meant never being with her the way he truly wished he would have been happy to spend the rest of his life just merely staying by her side.

His thoughts were drawn in a more curious direction when they had been traveling for nearly two hours through a thicket of dense plant life. Trees towered over Diane, their canopies so widespread the sun had disappeared behind the foliage. "Diane? Where exactly are we going?" He wasn't particularly nervous. He was aware that she wouldn't send him somewhere dangerous. Still he did not like the shadows that creeped around them nor the haunting absence of forest life.

She cheerfully assured him, pointing to a dot ahead and announcing it as the exit. "Not much farther now." She said.

Soon enough they were out of the unsettling woods and into a bright open plain that sported rolling hills and trees that only reached Diane's thigh. Something in King's memory stirred. Diane floored him with a bright smile, leading again with a spring to her movements that he may have been imagining. As they walked King felt his memory begin to pulse. The area was so familiar to him, as if he had spent a great number of time there. Instinctively he could feel them getting closer and closer to their destination and it made him uneasy. The Fairy King let go of Chastiefol in favor of flying independently of it, his thin brows furrowed in contemplative thought. A distinctive landmark came into view and King stopped suddenly, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Diane didn't seem to notice the turmoil of expressions crossing his face, strolling right up to the old cave.

Confused and fighting a fierce ache in his heart King levitated to Diane's shoulder. She was gazing over the structure fondly, obviously reminiscing. The rocks that once sheltered her were too small now for her adult self. King gazed upon them with a heaviness he was familiar with. Regret. It was that same spot where he had erased Diane's memories, leaving her all alone.

"Wh-why?" He managed to ask.

The wind picked up, sending her chestnut hair in the air and obscuring her features as she answered simply. "Because this is the place where we became friends. It's where we spent hundreds of years together and..." She trailed off, sounding far more timid than he could ever remember her being. Gently King placed his small hand on her blushing cheek, silently encouraging her to continue. She turned her neck so that she could face him, a hand shyly fiddling with strands of her hair over her lower face. "This is where I fell in love with you."

Shock snaked through his blood like lightning ad King felt his skin grow very warm very fast. She was gazing back at him with open affection tempered by uncertainty. It was clear that she wasn't sure how much would appreciate her honesty then. A pleased blush darkened his own cheeks and King flew up to face her directly. He held a hand out and she knew to hold up a finger so he could place both of his hands on the tip, their private equivalent of a hug. Nervously King took a breath. "It's the same for me Diane. I fell in love with you, with your smile, your open heart, all of you when you let me into your life all those years ago." His soft expression crumpled and he pulled away reluctantly. " I know I haven't done the best job of showing that but it's true."

Diane watched him, swinging her arms behind her back, lips pursed in thought. "Then I want something." She suddenly declared, sounding very much like the child she had once been.

King straightened with anticipation. If there was anything he could do to make her know he spoke truthfully then he would do it, no question asked. "A-anything." He replied with iron conviction.

She turned the sweetest look on him, all lavender promises and pink-hued care. He felt himself falling again with the strength of his emotions. She opened her lips and calmly said-

"I want you to always love me."

Amber eyes widened and shook with truest feeling. How could he possibly love her more than he already did? She was perfection before him. A flawlessly spirited woman who shouldered her pain and forgave an undeserving fairy despite the heartache he'd caused her. She lifted him from the ground regardless of how often he stumbled, never asking for anything in return except for the one little thing he would have freely given without her asking. Time and again she openly offered herself and all she had to give and he greedily took, focusing on his own pain while hiding behind hers. As the years had passed without her near he had learned the ugly truth of his heart. He wanted to be so much more. He wasn't like Meliodas who everyone could depend on. Nor was he like Ban who could single-mindedly do as he wished. He was torn by selfish desires, his duties, and his heart. He was tired of being so indecisive. He stared into the open-hearted gaze of his beloved and the answer that had only been half true in the past sprang to his lips.

"I promise!" He announced loud enough to send birds from their perches in the tree's. He clenched his fist to the place above his heart, enhancing the power of his conviction. "I'll always love you and I'll never leave you!"

The beating of his heart roared, blood pumping in his ears but she didn't disappoint as she beamed at him with a laugh that clearly said she believed him.

Diane spun on her heel and dropped her backpack, pulling items out of it before tossing the leopard-skin satchel in the empty cave. "Will you gather some firewood?" She requested sweetly. The sudden change in topic puzzled him but he was nonetheless charmed and King gave a nod as he took off. Diane waited until he was out of sight before quickly tossing something in her mouth. As it had often done so in the past the changes began almost instantly.

When King returned it was to find his giantess gone. He roved the fields with a quick glance. She could hardly hide in such an area where the trees were as small as they were. "Diane?"

"Haaaaarrlequiiiiiinnnnn!"

He looked down to see a human-sized Diane waving him down energetically. A dopey grin wormed it's way onto his face and he raced down to meet her. "Diane! You look so c-cute!"

She giggled nervously, smoothing out the pleats of her skirt. A gift from Elizabeth, the blouse was a soft white made of a thin fabric that breathed. The sleeves gathered at her elbows leaving her forearms free while the collar dipped modestly to a point. The high-waisted brown skirt in a delicate brown buttoned at her hip before splaying out in a series of pleats that fell to her knee. Grey stockings and brown calf boots completed her ensemble and she shyly played with the unbound hair that gathered around her shoulders. As King landed on the ground before her he couldn't quite keep the stammer from his voice as he confessed, "A-actually you look really b-beautiful Diane."

The Sin of Envy ducked her head in embarrassment. "Really?"

"Y-yeah."

There were no words to describe the thrill she felt then so she decided against speaking and instead reached out to envelop the man in a hug she hadn't been able to physically give before. He was a beat slower, winding his arms around her waist carefully, as if scared that he may move too fast and incite a negative reaction. Instead he was gifted with her tightening her hold.

"Thank you." She murmured into the collar of his hooded vest. King shivered slightly. She pulled back to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "D-Diane...!"

"Hmm?"

He made a noncommittal noise, trying to vainly keep himself from being completely overwhelmed with embarrassment. There was a pleasant warmth that radiated from him, mixed with the sweet scent he exuded, and Diane felt herself at complete peace. Without warning she let herself drop back, giggling when he yelped, and they landed in the grass with a thump.

"D-Diane!"

"King."

He was very much aware of their position, his legs tangled with hers, her wonderfully figured-body pressed against his and their faces only a fraction of an inch apart. In the not so distant past he would have pushed off from the ground with a cry and stammered apologies as he attempted to keep her from reacting defensively. Yet he had come to learn in the recent precarious meetings between them that with the attraction they both shared, accidental touches were welcomed rather than scorned.

Ever since Diane had regained her memories after Gowther's troublesome meddling the two had managed to grow closer than ever though King still struggled with his crippling shyness and self-doubt. Everything was still new to them. They both fed off the other and so when Diane was generously showing affection as she was then it emboldened King to do the same.

Slowly, carefully, he dipped his head and placed upon her the lightest kiss, shortly drawing away by a margin to nervously study her expression. The violet haze that caught him made his senses heady with her essence and the Fairy King felt his heart . Humming with pleasure she reached up to twine her fingers behind his neck and gently draw him back down to her lips. Whatever might have been on his mind before was drowned out by the feel of her soft caresses. He opened his mouth to hers when she requested entrance and he was loathe to deny her anything. The feeling of her sharing herself with him in such a way made his eyes roll back with contentment and he found himself pressing against her, matching her pace with his own fiery resolve.

He reluctantly drew away from her. She gazed up at him with eyes clouded by want, the rings of lavender flecked with a darker passion. Her chest rose in labored rhythm, her lips swollen and colored an enticing shade of rose.

Too much. It was too much.

He buried his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder, fiercely wrapping his arms around her shoulders. His expression twisted in pain he clung to her, praying he would never have to let go again.

"King?"

"Please..."

She attempted to turn her head to catch the look on his face but it was impossible with the strength of his embrace. She waited another moment, not quite sure what to make of what was happening when he spoke again in the smallest voice.

"Please let this be real. Please tell me you won't be gone tomorrow without a single memory of this."

The raw grief in his words made her return his hold, her arms wrapping around him reassuringly. She didn't want to speak because she was well aware that words would not convince a person of something so important. As she stroked her fingers along his spine she couldn't help but think about the frailty of the man on top of her. In the midst of both their trials they had come to realize and accept their weaknesses and faults, admitting that there were things that both were in need of improving upon.

Yet they had also come to learn of their strengths as well.

One very important trait that she had learned about herself was her ability to be strong even when she wanted nothing more than to run and hide. As Matrona had often said, there was power within her that she wasn't utilizing, driven by her own weak mind. But she could draw on that strength without reserve when one of her friends was in danger or hurt.

As she felt the quiver of his shoulders beneath her palms Diane couldn't keep the fond smile from her face. When she had been young it had been Harlequin who had been strong for them. Now it was her turn.

"We're real Harlequin."

And just like that the shaking ceased, the whispered pleas gone, and in their place the rise of a face that looked down at her as if she was the only thing that could, would, ever matter in the world. She stared back, shocked with the intensity of his expression when he brought her face up with a hand that had managed to snake behind her head to meet his as he gifted her with a kiss that made stars explode in the place beneath her eyes.

There was no time to ponder the questions in his look as she felt the world melt away. He pulled her up, never once breaking the union between their lips, until she fell forward into his lap and he supported them with his legs around her, his hold on her head and waist secure. The sheer confidence that he was showing made her body tingle with pleasure and surprise, not used to him taking such liberties. Yet she enjoyed every moment of it as he let his fingers slide from her neck to her collar before the hand at her waist dropped to lift the hem of her skirt.

He didn't care that she was a giant and he a fairy. In that space, in that field full of wildflowers where their shared love first bloomed, nothing outside of them mattered.

As he shattered the barrier that marked her as a maiden something in him also broke and he had to pause long enough to catch her face between his hands. The tears that gathered on her delicate lashes twisted his heart but the tenderness in her eyes made him whisper in gentle adoration "I love you."

She gifted him with a happy croon that soon evolved into the moans of a woman wrapped in a rapture of absolute ecstasy. She clung to him, ample thighs pressing against his hips as he forcibly thrust into the heated warmth of her womanhood, gasping from the way her walls gripped him. Every part of her craved him, begging, making him struggle to repress his release in favor of hers. Her body was slick with want, her skin burning with unrestrained eagerness. She breathed his name, awakening a primal part of his mind that worked a conceited smirk across his features and fueled the strength of his momentum. Seeing her back arch with overwhelming bliss made him grip her hips harder, his fingers digging into flesh. When his release came it was with a satisfied grunt that he called her name, his feverish gaze catching hers and showing her all he felt in that moment.

Diane thought distantly to herself later, when they lay together under the stars and with the comforting warmth of the fire nearby that it really was the easiest thing, loving him. Things had been complicated for a long time but it was easy, so easy to love him. Knowing that made everything they had tackled in the past worth it, despite all the pain and hurt. The beautiful night they shared would always serve as a reminder to herself that she would never have to go back to being that young woman she once was, afraid of loneliness, of being unloved. She had love now and she could sum it all up in a single name.

"Harlequin..."

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

Life is a rat bastard sometimes. If it had a face I would hope it looks like Gowther so I could punch it and not feel bad. If there are mistakes sorry.

On a happier note, HALFWAY POINT! WHOOT! Only 15 more to go! You won't have to wait so long for the next one I promise! Please remember to check my profile for updates!


	16. Kiss 16: A Little at a Time

Title: A Little at a Time...

Theme: #27 Overflow

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Spoilers for the manga. Honestly...if you're still reading these then you should be used to spoilers.

Disclaimer: Owning Diane and King would bring me no joy because you can't own love like theirs. You can only watch, adore, and believe in it as you do your best to celebrate it in the only ways you know how. The song One Step at a Time belongs to Jordin Sparks. Not me.

* * *

 _A Little at a Time:_

* * *

 _One step at a time_

 _There's no need to rush_

 _It's like learning to fly, Or falling in love_

 _It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_

 _that we find the reasons why_

 _One step at a time_

I want to be so much for you.

I see the stars in the sky and they make me think of you. The way you used to look in their direction and tell me about your dreams. How much you wanted to have friends. How you wished you had known who your parents were. Your love of pork. You told me so much on nights when we would just lay in the grass after dinner and stare at the sky. I fell in love with you under those stars, watching the way your eyes lit up when the moon was round and bright and the water reflected your joy. I got to know you when the stars slept behind dark clouds and you huddled in fear of the dark. You were so afraid then. You had been alone for so long, trying to convince yourself that the company of two little golems you had made for yourself would be enough to keep you from falling into sorrow. I tried to ease your pain with my presence, only too happy to stay by your side. You seemed to appreciate my efforts and often cuddled me close to your chest when nightmares kept you from sleep.

I couldn't keep myself from falling in love in you.

When you were older and not a shred of memory of me existed in your heart I still loved you. I became a partner to you, a comrade in arms as I watched you pledge yourself to the Captain as one of the Seven Deadly Sins. It pained me, to see you throwing yourself into fights, the gentle girl from the past now a woman with a cursed symbol marking her a criminal. Still I loved you, for not even that could keep your smile away for too long. We got into so many kinds of trouble, battles that could only be remembered in song over campfires, working together and becoming legends to the realm we were charged with protecting. You never spared me any special attention, finding me humorous and odd. It was hard to see you lavish your attention on the Captain, never seeing me for who I really was. It was what I had asked for, what I had done to myself, but it didn't stop me from yearning. Nor did it stop me from loving you even more.

Meeting you again, after years of nothing, had only proven that I could never keep myself from loving you. I hadn't thought that you would miss me. Never mind that my every waking thought when not actively involved in pursuit of Ban or heeding Helbram's advice was of you. I would spend days on the top of a ridge or the canopy of a mushroom, sitting alone with only my dreams of you to pass the time. I didn't believe Ban when he told me of your confession on the day we had left the Sins again. A part of me recognized that such a joke was not particularly to his style but I was afraid to believe. Scared that perhaps you might have come to remember what we shared and with that, what I had done. Still, there was no stopping the hope in my heart when he repeated the words later and I realized that I couldn't keep the swell of my love for you inside any longer.

Now that you've once again lost all memory of me I still love you.

It didn't matter then and it doesn't matter now. No matter what happens, whatever obstacle comes between us, I'm going to love you.

I will never ever stop loving you Diane.

 _So close, but so far away_

 _Everything that you've always dreamed of_

 _Close enough for you to taste_

 _but you just can't touch_

I didn't know I could believe in someone so much.

When I opened my eyes that time, all I could smell were flowers, all I could feel was the pain in my gut from the gaping hole there. But I could see you. Could see your back to me as you kept yourself between me and the enemy. You were so brave then. Protecting me as if I were the most important person in the world to you. Treating me like no one had ever treated me before. I didn't know I would fall in love with you. I could only recall just a shred of a vision, a back like yours, a warmth that I wanted to keep, and the sweetest scent I'd ever known. It must have been a dream you'd said. It was. A dream that I wanted so much to be real.

When I finally told the princess my real feelings, when I was able to voice them out loud, it was as if my heart was full after being empty for so long. There had been a hollowness there that I had never noticed until you were back in my life. A realization that I hadn't been able to make because you hadn't been near enough for me to see. I was certain then that I never wanted to let you go. The ache, the loss I felt, it was only expanded with the thought that you would not return. I needed to see you. To know you were there. To be with you. My heart was aching for the dream that had somehow turned out to be my truth. I had to be with you.

When I faced Gowther later that day I knew what he had done without him having to say. I couldn't tell you. Couldn't tell anyone. But the look in his eyes when I cried out the truth of my heart made me realize what he would do next. And I was helpless to stop it. Before that moment could vanish I thought but one thing to myself. I knew, knew without even having to worry that you would find a way. Even if this feeling vanished and my memories were gone I knew you would find a way. I'm going to fall in love with you again. I'm sure of it. Because you're going to come back, like you always do, and you're going to love me. You're going to love me and I'm not going to be able to resist. Because I love you too and that's something not even magic can take away from us. You and I are going to be in love and even now, as I surrender to his powerful spell, I'm thinking of you, seeing only you, the person I love most in this world.

Even when I don't remember you I love you.

I won't stop fighting... and I know you won't stop trying...

So please.. Harlequin...

Find me again and again, as long as it takes...

Until we can be together again.

 _It's gonna happen_

 _It's supposed to happen_

 _And we find the reasons why_

 _One Step at a Time  
_

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

Short one this round. Sometimes less is more. Or in this case I missed my deadline and will be doing my damndest to get the next chapter out by Christmas. XD XD

Just have to take a moment to freak out happily over here! This fic is officially over a year old! WHOOHOO! LOVE KIANE!

Only fourteen more to go! Wish me luck! ^-^


	17. Kiss 17: Just a Dress

Title: Just a Dress...

Theme: #28 Wada Calcium ED3 (Pill)

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Are there spoilers in this one? Don't think so... You know what? Just always go in assuming there's spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai. I don't need to own it either. King would be in trouble if I did.

* * *

 _Just a Dress:_

* * *

She was finally alone. The rest of the sins and Elizabeth had headed into town with Hawk on their heels, leaving Diane to keep an eye on the Boar's Hat. She had fussed, though not nearly so much so, and waved them off with an obligatory pout. As soon as she could sense them far enough away she quickly undressesd, clutching in one of her sweating palms a round corked bottle. Glancing around for any sign of life she happily popped a special little item in her mouth and shut her eyes, waiting for the effects to come. Soon enough her perception altered as she rushed to the ground, the pressure of her limbs shortening and bones adjusting making her wince. In her mind though any sort of pain was worth it. Soon she was five feet and ten inches tall and happier than ever. Grasping at the clothes she had set aside in advance she giddily attired herself in stockings, undergarments, a slip, and a plush veridean gown with a specially made corset that clasped at the front. She had privately bought it in the city they had stopped in several days ago and one look and she knew she had to have it.

Rushing into the bar she headed straight for Elizabeth's shared room with the Captain. There was a tall floor length mirror there and Diane squealed with delight to see herself looking so _human_. The skirts ruffled over her bare feet, swishing to the side with every movement and gifting her with a grace she never imagined possible for her. Her violet eyes glowed with undiluted joy as they assessed her reflection at every angle, the curve of her waist in the delicate silk, the creamy exposure of her shoulders, the way the fabric gave her the impression of walking on air. She wasn't accustomed to such magnificence. All her clothes had been made by either herself, King, or Merlin. Her clothes had always been made of sturdy leathers, sewn to withstand the harsh outdoors. This gown was so fine. She imagined that no other Giant woman had ever been clothed in garments so delicate. She giggled at her reflection, miming a courtly curtsy, her imagination running wild as she found herself in a room as decorated as the throne hall in the Liones castle. Lords and ladies would be spinning around her, magnificent in their own gowns but not as exquisite as Diane. Meliodas would be waiting at the center of the room, alone and garbed in his own regal attire, reaching for her hand. Diane would float past everyone, her eyes only for the Captain, and she would reach out and-

"Ruff."

Diane shrieked and spun on the heel of her foot, tangling herself in her skirts and tumbling to the ground. A wet nose greeted her shortly followed by a long wet tongue gliding over her cheek. Scrunching her face in disgust the Deadly Sin of Envy leveled a piercing glare on the heavy-jawed, two-toned mug of the hell hound Oslo. His panting blew hot canine breath in her direction and Diane pushed herself off the ground hurriedly in an attempt to put distance between her and the dog's severe case of bad breath. Puffing out her cheeks Diane stood with a grumble, dusting off the fabric at her waist.

"Mou, Oslo! What are you doing here?"

His response came in the form of another bark coupled with the wagging of his short tail as he made himself at home on the floor of the room, his nose twitching. Diane glowered at the hound before inspecting her skirts, upset to see the small tear in the hem of her dress right where the lace had been stitched to the fabric.

She wasn't a skilled seamstress but Diane had experience from repairing her clothes over the years. It wouldn't be perfect and wouldn't look as flawless as it once had but at least she could save the design. She had expected snagging and so she wasn't completely disappointed, knowing that a woman like her could never be the sort of gentle-mannered, soft-spoken, well bred girl Elizabeth had been raised to be. She had her own insecurities about who she was but one thing she did value was her usefulness as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. She liked that when she fought, it wasn't over useless squabbles or even a warped sense of duty. When she fought it was to protect people, for the good of a kingdom, because she was useful to someone like the Captain. So even if it meant she wouldn't be able to prance around in beautiful clothes at least she had purpose.

Still...at least sometimes... She could pretend...

Oslo perked his head to the side as he watched Diane giggle to herself, twirling, gazing at her reflection. She danced on feet that weren't quite used to slippers, heavy taps hitting the floor as she paraded around the room, a girl lost in her fantasies. The fairy hound wagged his tail, feeding off the excitement he felt from her before he yipped and trotted excitedly to her side. Diane smiled at him and held her hands out. "You want to dance too Oslo?" He barked in response, standing on his hind legs as she grasped his fore-paws. Diane giddily led Oslo in a circle around the room, chuckling at her own silliness. "You're a great partner Sir Oslo." She told him in a voice made to mock the noble's she had met years ago in Liones. "Wherever did you learn to dance so well?" The dog howled cheerfully in response, inciting another round of laughter from the girl.

They were having a grand time, Diane had even found a cap with a bright feather attached to the brim and placed it on top of Oslo's head, when she heard the door of the bar downstair's slam shut. She went completely still, realizing she had never closed the door to the bedroom all the way. A familiar grumbling carried up to them.

"Ugh. Ban and the Captain can have their fun. I'm not getting pulled into their antics today." Diane heard a squeaking yawn. "I wish Diane were here... I wonder where she went?"

Diane jumped as Oslo gave out a large answering bark. Hurriedly she shushed him, waving her arms frantically.

"Eh? Oslo?"

 _'N-not good!'_ Diane panicked, her hands clamping down on Oslo's muzzle. The canine whined. _'No! Now King will see~!'_

The door opened the rest of the way suddenly and Diane screamed, dashing behind the wardrobe. She'd forgotten that King wouldn't make any footsteps since he always flew wherever he had to go. She hadn't expected him to find her so soon.

"D-Diane?!"

The Giant sighed, lips pouting slightly as she peeked around the wood. "King..."

The Grizzly Sin of Sloth blushed heavily, standing in the doorway, his hand suspended in mid-air as if he had tried to reach out to her. "Diane...what are you doing here? And what you're wearing..." She didn't think it possible for him to redden any more but he managed to burst completely in a flush of color. He clapped a hand to his nose quickly.

Diane stepped out, feeling more than a little bold. It was flattering to see someone have such an intense reaction to her. Meliodas never seemed to notice her the way she wanted and she had already begun to believe that it wouldn't matter if she bothered to show her dress off. He barely noticed her now, she wasn't sure she wanted to see him notice her just because she was wearing a pretty dress in her shrunken form.

Oslo ran forward, ecstatic to see his longtime friend. "O-Oslo...Where did you get that hat?" The Fairy King weakly asked, staring at the garish accessory for a moment before his widened gaze returned to the woman across the room. "Uhmm... Are you alright Diane?"

She puffed her cheeks, embarrassed to have been caught in a spell of silliness and to be seen while she was still dressed so differently. Shyly she grabbed some of her hair, using it to hide the lower portion of her face. "I was...just trying on this dress. It's...a gift for Elizabeth and I wanted to make sure it would look good before I gave it to her!" Never had she felt quite so awkward as she did then. Who was she really fooling? She didn't belong in clothes like this. She was thirty feet tall and the complete opposite of delicate. It was hard to accept herself as the large woman she was when she could just pop a pill and pass for a human. For the first time in her life she could wander through towns without people treating her like a monster. She loved the feeling of belonging, of being just another person. Even among the Giant's she had been considered odd for the way she thought, for being different. It hurt to have no one.

When she was six feet tall though...She could be someone that people weren't afraid to talk to.

"I-I see."

Diane shook her head, averting her eyes from King as she quickly responded, "A-anyways, the dress is fine! Elizabeth will look great in it! Now I need to change so you have to go!"

King nodded silently and turned around, gesturing to Oslo who cantered out, proudly displaying his new hat. The Fairy King was about to fly away when he stopped just outside the door.

"Hey...you know...Diane?"

"Ah, yes King?" She responded politely with only a touch of irritation. He flushed florid once again before he ducked his head and said in a small voice, "I think you're beautiful just the way you are." He shut the door behind him.

Diane blushed.

She ended up tossing the dress out. When she saw King again later she smiled at him and shyly asked if he would be willing to make her a new dress, a long one, to fit her large height. He agreed with much sputtering and enthusiasm. Diane thanked him and walked away, humming quietly as she imagined herself, all thirty feet of her, beautiful in a tiered gown, reaching out to a fairy dressed in a teal and yellow hooded vest, his face glowing as he landed on her hand.

Being six-feet tall didn't look quite so appealing anymore.

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

 **Important announcement here!** Guys...we need to do better. Take a look at the sad amount of Kiane fics here on the site! We have to fix this! Start writing! Start posting! Spread the love that is Kiane!

On another note, only thirteen more to go! I've got this!


	18. Kiss 18: The Path Unseen

Title: The Path Unseen

Theme: #25 Fence

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Big Spoilers for the manga and the four episode special of the anime that aired August 2016. This takes place after the most recent chapter 201. We're on a hiatus right now because Nakaba-sensei is in the hospital for preventive measures and this is sort of my fix-it fic for the time being. Supposebly things will be back on track starting in January but until then I wanted something to look at to make me feel better.

Disclaimer: I just can't even...Ya'll know I don't own it. Quit messing with my delicate feelings. T_T

* * *

 _The Path Unseen:_

* * *

He poked at the small fire, nodding to his two-toned dog Oslo when the Fairy hound returned from the forest with a mouthful of firewood. Oslo happily dropped his burden on the flames, adding another hours worth of burning to the pile. The cave was warm, the cavern's round walls insulating the heat well. In only his shirt, pants and shoes, the boy was a tad chilly, sitting cross-legged across the fire. Outside an owl sounded. A mumble from behind drew his gaze to the figure asleep behind him. She was sleeping snugly against his green-patterned pillow Chastiefol, clad in only a simple hand-stitched dress and his hooded vest which he had draped over her fondly. She fidgeted, gripping the fabric of the pillow in her hands tightly, a small smile on her lips. Softly she called out his name from the depths of her dreams and he blushed, turning back to gaze into the flames. He heard her settle with a hum, the tips of his ears colored pink. Oslo, curled up by his legs now in an effort to warm him, gazed up at him, tilting his large head. King absentmindly rubbed the dog's ears, thinking deeply.

It wasn't the way he had imagined it happening but he certainly couldn't say he regretted it. She had found him on the edge of the Fairy King's forest, sitting atop the mushrooms that grew over the rocky surface of the mountain. Moss dominated much of the structure's surface making it a favorite perch of his. He had gone there to meditate, to gather his thoughts before the next morning.

After being released by Gloxinia and Dolor, Diane and King had decided to leave and join the fight in Brittania. A favorable side effect of the training that took place was the reemergence of both sets of Diane and King's lost memories. She recalled everything about them and their past while King was made aware of the special day they had shared after the Liones festival. With their memories restored both were able to view each other in a new light though they had little contact outside of making the mutual decision to leave and fight.

Diane had managed to surprise the Fairy King, appearing beside him not thirty feet tall as he had been expecting but rather just under six feet. He had gaped at her, unsure of how she had managed the change without Merlin's formula. The Serpent's Sin of Envy had hidden behind her hair, shyly confessing that she had sought out a chicken matango and used it's frightened spores to her advantage. When he had questioned her why she had simply clasped her arms behind her back, walking forward until she could lean in and, to his bewilderment, place a kiss to his cheek.

The next hours had been hazy, a mesh of milestones and broken barriers that rapidly replayed over and over in Harlequin's mind. He recalled her leaning back, smiling brilliantly. He could remember his hesitation, the way he had taken a deep breath before gently reaching for her hand. The shock he experienced when she didn't pull away was one thing but then she entwined their fingers and his eyes had shot up to hers, almost desperate, begging without words for something. She tugged him close.

He had carried her into the cave when it was over, knowing she would need her rest before the next day. She had been worn out, her lavender eyes heavy but unmistakably happy as he set her comfortably against Chastiefol. Sleep had come quickly for her but not before she had reached up to grab his shirt, the ties at the collar hanging loose, and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. King poured everything he had into the romantic exchange, knowing without saying that it would be the last time they would be able to indulge for awhile. When they seperated finally he whispered her name tenderly, brushing her bangs over her face as she dozed off, her expression lax in contentment.

Now he sat vigil, waiting for the sun that would rise soon and all it would bring with it. He kept an eye on Diane, knowing the magical shrinking effects would not last much longer. He had already fetched her clothes while Oslo had kept guard over the sleeping woman, returning quickly. He wanted to keep that evening in his memory forever, the moment when it seemed that all his mistakes had disappeared and he had everything he had ever wanted. The forest was safe, protected by him and it's magical barrier. The Fairies were happy, rejoicing now that their king was among them and Diane was there... In his arms, forgiving him and speaking words he had never thought possible. Yes...in that moment, under the glow of the moon, at the mouth of a sloping cave, Diane behind him, Harlequin could say he was truly happy.

When they set out the next morning, waving good-byes to Matrona and her family, all the congregated fairies, and leaving things in Gerharde's hands, it was with a companionable connection they'd only glimpsed at having before. There was a myriad of emotions passing between them but only one that pulsed stronger than all the rest.

Love.

.xXx.

Elizabeth wasn't sure of what to do. When Meliodas had left her with Hawk-chan and Hawk Mama to deal with the swarms of demons that they had encountered on their way to locate King and Diane, she was certain that he had thought she would be safe while he and the other four Sins dealt with the enemy. While it was true that the Sins had no difficulty dealing with the monsters, their sheer numbers made it into a chore they hadn't been anticipating. Still she was surprised when she felt herself thrown from Hawk Mama's back and saved only by Hawk-chan's timely efforts, though the pig did suffer as he caught Elizabeth's full weight before she bounced a short distance away.

The third princess of Liones just managed to get to her feet when she felt a shadow fall over her. She spun sharply to come face to face with a demon the color of bruised plums. It towered over her, spiral horns potruding from a massive skull, an unknown substance, like black tears, leaking from it's dead eyes.

Elizabeth screamed, vaguely hearing a shout of her name from Meliodas in the distance when the demon struck. The apostle shut her eyes, terrified. She felt the air around her whirl and heard the sound of a crash so loud it resounded off the valley walls. She picked up several gasps and the princess opened her eyes to see-

"K-King-sama!"

Face alight with happy disbelief she turned her head and saw, "Diane!" The giant woman had knocked the demon clear across the valley with Gideon, the creature dissolving in the air before it even landed. Elizabeth was in the clutches of Chastiefol's second form, the oddly shaped bear floating close to King.

"Elizabeth-chan! Merlin! Escanor!" Diane called out to everyone happily, even Ban and Gowther. She was thrilled to the point of tears when she discovered Meliodas among the group, grabbing the short demon and hugging him to her face. Meliodas patted Diane's cheek, cheerfully greeting her. She set him back on his feet as King flew Elizabeth down to where the Sins were gathered, depositing the girl next to Gowther as he locked gazes with the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins. Diane cried softly from above.

"Captain..."

Meliodas grinned. "Yo. King."

There was a stretched silence among the group where everything seemed to have stopped. Similar to the moment that had transpired between Ban and Meliodas when they first met after the blonde's revival, King now regarded the Captain solemnly while the Dragon's Sin of Wrath gazed back evenly. No one said anything though they were aware that something important was transpiring between two of their members. Elizabeth held her breath.

Suddenly a wry smile worked it's way across King's face and he turned away. "Captain. Leave the rest of these to Diane and I." he said, flying up to Diane's face. The Serpent's Sin of Envy nodded at King before saluting at the group slyly. Merlin raised her brows though her expression was amused. Ban made a teasing comment while Gowther tilted his head and Escanor fretted. Elizabeth placed her hand on Meliodas's shoulder while the Captain simply said, "Go for it." his features cheerful.

Diane flexed her arm, confidently eyeing the swarm. She coyly winked at King. "I'll try to leave some for ya." She said before leaping to the right of them, swinging Gideon over her head while her boots hit the ground with a thud that echoed. A complex weaving of earth sprouted from the valley walls in a flash, flattening and killing the demons directly in her path. She danced in place, arms swinging to a tune only she could hear as the earth grew, bent, twisted, and struck at the demons around her. She was graceful to watch, her legs gliding across the ground in a way that appeared as if she never made contact with the ground. Her motions were seamless, from the curve of her waist, to the arch of her arms, and down to the wave of her legs as they kicked. Diane danced, her fighting power only enhanced by the richness of her movements.

King had taken to the other side of the swarm, his expression bored. He removed his vest and raised a hand in the air. There was a sound like the rip of cloth from his back and out erupted the largest fairy wings any of them had ever seen, gleaming in varying shades of gold and sunset orange bordered in black. King brought his hand down and the True Spirit Spear Chastiefol in it's fifth configuration assaulted the demons, leaving not even a scrap of skin behind. His fingers worked quickly, sending Chastiefol's second form to bowl through a pair of red demons. As the rest gathered in a grouping, clearly seeking to overwhelm him with their numbers, King merely executed a series of hand gestures and the world shook. Diane stopped to watch as Chastiefol's Sunflower spiraled up from the ground with a screech. The demons had no time to even roar with pain as Sunflower's beam turned them all into dust. Chastiefol spun back into a spear and sped to King's side as he clapped his hands together. The Sins all watched with some surprise as Diane skipped back to them, King rushing down to meet them.

"King-sama! Diane! That was amazing!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a clap of her hands. Ban's sharp eyes were wide while a wobbling Hawk choked as he gauged the Fairy King's power level.

"Wha-wha-what is this?!" Hawk spluttered, going completely white. Merlin rubbed her chin, eyeing King's wings with critical scrutiny. "I've never known anyone to increase their power so tremendously over such a short period of time. Nor have I ever seen a fairy with wings quite like these." She turned to Diane. "You as well. Not as dramatically as King but your power is now just a step below the Captain. What have you been doing?"

Diane giggled, pulling her hair in front of her face. She placed a shy look on King before saying, "Oh nothing. Just some special training with Harlequin." Confused, everyone watched as a charmed King flew up to land on Diane's shoulder. They shared a silent, tender exchange.

"Yeah...like Diane says." King grinned, his hands going behind his head. "Special."

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

I'm both ready and not prepared for the moment when Diane and King both recall all their memories and face each other. It's going to be SO. DAMN. ROMANTIC. XD Squeee! Can't wait!

I apologize if this one seems a little confusing. There are reasons why I like this one just the way it is. Sorry.

Please continue to support me with all your wonderful reviews and favorites/follows! They make me feel so cozy! Only twelve more to go!


	19. Kiss 19: Senses

Title: Senses

Theme: #23 Candy

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Hmm... Not really any spoilers this time. Sorry it's another short one but I like it this length.

Disclaimer: It might be a good thing that I don't own Seven Deadly Sins. None of the other characters would get any screen time because I would be too busy writing pages upon pages of King and Diane making out. XD

* * *

 _Senses:_

* * *

He tasted like warm honey.

Tantalizingly sweet. He was a hive, overflowing, dripping with golden deliciousness. It reminded her of sugar spun delicacies, crafted for beauty and adored for lingering on the tongue long after consumption. Addictive. It was hard to stop at one. Her body craved the flavor of his love, adding her own to their union, and reveling in the mix of them. The explosion of sweetness that assaulted her could only be compared to the freshest apricot, perfect, rare, and so so good.

His lips were as soft as lily petals.

Delicate and plush. Pulling him to her only furthered that discovery, never failing to make her gasp. He was timid at first, allowing her only vague brushes of his lips. She would frown, pushing out her own pouty lips. Before she could even register movement he would be there, pressing against her, allowing her to experience the full effect of the softness she had briefly felt. His passionate lips could assault her with vigorous need but never were they not the smooth comforting pair she had taken great enjoyment in. He was a blanket of affection, warming her and keeping her safe.

He smelled of sweet nectar.

Nostalgic and comforting. His was a scent she could pick up anywhere. It reminded her of years past, happiness coated with laughter, and promises kept. When he held her she allowed the smell of him to envelop her, intoxicating her senses, making her reach for him. He was an aphrodisiac, making her weak with his influence over her, filling her every thought as he merely stood by her side, eyes narrowed in adoration.

His hum of pleasure like the reverberations of a hummingbird's wings.

Exciting and steady. Making him happy was the easiest thing. She couldn't keep herself from constantly seeking out ways to coax out his smile, delighting in the pleased purr that escaped his throat only for her. There was never enough attention she could give him. He took whatever she gave with complete appreciation, finding her every act worth noticing. Much like a sleepy kitten, his expression would scrunch in contentment and a gentle sound would escape him when she would rub her cheek against his face, allowing her the honor of witnessing him curl into a ball against her in pure undiluted joy.

He blushed with the glow of the ripest peaches.

Charming and flattering. His cheeks were constantly painted with a faint dusting of pink ash when in her company, adding a pleasing effect to his face's natural roundness. She would on occasion direct the full focus of her attention on him, if only to see his features redden as they bloomed with pleasure. The coloring only accented his shyness, appealing him to her as she blushed in responding pride.

No matter where he was, right by her side, keeping an ever watchful eye on her, or leagues away, invading her mind and leaving a gaping hole in her heart, he could affect her in the most miraculous ways. Without him around to fill her senses her world turned bleak, a land warped in harsh blends of sorrow and hurt. Her hands craved to reach out and feel the touch of his creamy skin and the comfort it gave her. She desired his scent, never failing to pull her into the embrace of happiness, and the sound of his hesitant concerns, always worrying. Her heart yearned to see him, the way his intense eyes gazed at her with unfiltered devotion, the shape of a man that was so different from what was expected of her. She needed to convince herself of their mutual longing, to taste his warmth, to know that the prize she had been gifted with by the world wasn't merely a dream spun into existence by a hell that existed in jagged hatred and stained cruelty.

Diane needed Harlequin with her so that his love could keep her dark world bursting with color, her love protected by the heart of the Fairy King whose very existence brought to life every sensation in her.

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

I guess I like writing things like this so much because like Diane I'm head over heels in love with King.

Looks like only eleven more themes to go! I honestly can't believe I've made it this far! I'm looking forward to working on the next chapters! ^-^

P.S: If you're going to leave a hurtful review then know that unless you're using a username with an account attached your words will not be considered and simply deleted. Constructive Criticism is fine. Flames and trolling is not.


	20. Kiss 20: Finally

Title: Finally

Theme: #6 The Space Between Dream and Reality

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: SUPER SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 216! Plus this doubles as a Soulmate (kind of) AU.

Disclaimer: I can't manage to make the sweetness that was Chapter 216 any better so I'm glad I don't own Seven Deadly Sins. XD

* * *

 _FINALLY:_

* * *

There were giggles behind the trees, mirthful gazes watching from beneath mushroom canopies. Diane was glad to be in the protective barrier of the Fairy King's forest, so much so that she could forgive the ever curious fairies and their tendencies to snoop on whatever touched their fancy. It was reassuring to have a place where she could keep King safe while they recovered from their ordeal. She gazed down at the youthful face resting, even in sleep his cheeks and nose dusted with a rosy hue.

How often had she looked at the same image, never realizing the depth of emotion,the fierce intensity, the sweet allure it would have for her one day. Having all her memories restored to her was a gift, one she was determined not to waste. While acting on it so suddenly may have caused a rather dramatic reaction, she in no way regretted it. Knowing that she loved him, why she did, inspired her to not waste a single moment.

Out of nowhere she cried out, her hand slapping onto her left arms wrist guard as white hot pain blinded her. Stinging stabs ripped at her heart. Tears rolling down her cheeks, her stomach twisting, she ripped the studded leather guard off to see a shimmering golden light blaze on her wrist. She choked, the sheer pain making her lungs stop, her nose drip, and her heart beat frantically. Pressure pushed in on all sides of her as if she was in the grip of a monstrous creature, being squeezed until her ears popped and she felt as if she would die then and there from the heavy rapid pounding in her head.

All at once it stopped. She fell over, gasping, gratefully sucking air into lungs that felt as if they didn't quite know how to pump anymore. Trembling fingers grasped her throat, eyes wide and staring at nothing as she struggled to get back into herself.

 _'What...what was that?!'_ She thought tearfully. She sniffled, overwhelmed with the urge to cry when something soft and slimy pushed against her cheek. Whimpers reached her ears as she felt another cold and wet nudge. Breathing heavily she raised her head. Oslo's large maw greeted her, his ears flat against his skull. He plaintively pawed at her and she managed a weak smile.

"m'alright Oslo..." She lightly reassured. Her senses were returning, though her muscles protested and with them a pounding ache registered. Fighting spots in her vision she lifted herself up and she gaped at her wrist.

Emblazoned on her skin, the edges slightly raised, was a name in brilliant gold lettering. So astounded by what she was facing it took her several readings before her brain was able to translate the symbols.

 _Harlequin_

For the second time that day Diane felt her breath leave her body. There were stories, usually no more than folk tales that detailed the phenomenon of soul marks but Diane had never seen it firsthand in all her years. Humans were the most likely of the races to be branded. There were no records of giants or demons experiencing it while legends of very few fairies owning a soulmate mark were vague and questionable.

Diane blinked rapidly at the image that was now a part of her, glancing between it and the still unconscious form of the Fairy King. Her heart swelled. She knew then with surprising clarity that she was meant for him. The mark only appeared when there was complete trust and love between two beings. It was proof of their devotion.

Another golden beam of light blinded her with a cry, Oslo yelping as he fell to the ground. Shielding her eyes with her hands she watched as the light materialized into a small glow around Harlequin, centering it's focus on his arm. Diane happily saw her name appear across the pale skin, the lettering shimmering copper, and her eyes filled at the sight.

Pushing against the ground she managed to sit up. Brushing sticky bangs out of her eyes she shared a look with the black hound that floated nearby in expressionless concern.

There was a groan and Oslo quickly flew to King's side, his short tail waving frantically. Diane smiled as the hound licked his friend, waking the fairy. Diane flushed, realizing that he hadn't noticed her immediately. Then she heard his sighed mutterings, detailing a dream where the two of them had shared a kiss and she felt the need to clarify.

"That wasn't a dream."

His surprised floundering was endearing, making her insides warm as he shyly questioned her. She couldn't stop her own tell-tale blush as she explained her reasoning. Honest hope shone in his amber eyes, making them appear larger than normal. He seemed confused to learn of Gowther's help, clearly not sure how to take the information and taking guilt in it but she went on to speak, feeling the words well up in her, saying what she knew she had always wanted to say.

"King...I always have.. and always will love you. Do you still feel that way about me even now, King?"

The air breathed, the trees rustled, and loose flower petals danced as King gazed up at her, a wealth of emotion in his eyes before he moved, slowly and sweetly placing a hand against her cheek and leaning in.

Orange blossoms erupted on the ground around their feet, cascades of light spinning a cyclone alongside them. The wind enveloped them in song, it's voice a lilting soprano that spoke to the warmth in their hearts. Her eyes were narrowed in purest happiness that mirrored his own, her fingers lightly brushing aside a stray tear. There was embarrassment, as was common between them, but blissful acceptance as their mutual affection released in the breath of a sigh that whispered,

 _Finally._

* * *

-OWARI-

* * *

So sorry for the delay folks but if you looked at my profile or Tumblr you'll see that I had to take a mandatory hiatus due to moving. Lets just say that moving made me realize how much anime stuff I have and it makes me proud. Lol. Feel bad for the people that had to carry all my books though.

Anywho, here we have a chapter based on the AMAZING CUTENESS OVERLOAD THAT WAS CHAPTER 216! Our girl got her memories back and our favorite Fairy/Giant combo finally confessed their feelings for each other! LIFE IS GOOD! SO HAPPY! Plus I wanted to do a Soulmate fic since that seems to be the big thing in 2017. Yay.

Updates will be going back to once a month now that I have everything out of boxes. Tune in for the next chapter! ONLY TEN MORE TO GO! I can't believe it!


	21. Kiss 21: What Happens Now

Title: What happens now?

Theme: #5 Ano sa... (Hey...you know...)

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Spoilers for the manga. This takes place after the most recent chapters. On that note, WHO IS PUMPED FOR SEASON TWO OF THE ANIME?! KYAAAAAH!

Disclaimer: I can't even update this fic on the regular. God forbid I actually own it. The fans would murder me!

* * *

 _What happens Now?:_

* * *

What did the future hold for them now?

The question plagued the little king, spinning circles in his head, making it ache as the thoughts went round and round, persistent and unanswered. He was concerned. It seemed that even when things went right, they were going horribly wrong. And now..

Meliodas...

Ban...

Dolor...

...Gloxinia...

He had been the Fairy King for so long yet only now did he truly feel like the rightful ruler of fairy kind. He knew without a doubt that his destiny lay with the fairies of the Great Forest. It was his birthright. The duty he had been tasked with from birth.

Which led hm to his ultimate dilemma.

What did the future hold for them now?

Dolor, like Gloxinia, believed in his Seven Deadly Sins match, the Serpent Sin of Envy Diane. The former commandment had made his last request, bequeathing the title of guardian over all giants on the girls shoulders. It was an honor. A true privilege.

And it was making King miserable to think about.

He was proud of Diane. He really was. But he was now caught in a flux of conflicting emotions. He loved Diane. His heart tore at the thought of them being apart once again. But he respected her and couldn't deny the truth of Dolor's words. The Giants needed a change. Their numbers had been on a steady decline for a great number of years. When once their clans sported several hundred members, now their numbers rang only in the high dozens. Diane had never fully agreed with the Giant way of life, marking herself an outcast. She was very much the change that her people were in such desperate need for.

Hence his dilemma.

Harlequin had already abandoned the Forest of the Great Tree for too long. With Gloxinia's death there was now no Fairy King in residence there. As before, Harlequin was certain that Gerharde was doing her best to keep their people safe. Yet with demons ravaging the world as they were, it was highly possible that higher level demons would bypass the protective barrier as had happened in the past. He worried for everyone, for the people that depended on him. He could only hope that the Holy Tree would be able to protect them until the Seven Deadly Sins could defeat the last of the ten commandments. Once that was done he knew it would be time to return home. His wings told him so, a magical pull, a call from the Great Tree making it hard for him to keep from taking flight then and there.

That left the question about what Diane would do in the air.

He knew that the best thing he could do would be to speak with her on the subject, to merely ask. He was ashamed to admit that he was too scared of the answer. Diane had matured so much in the last few months and Harlequin knew that a good deal of the growth stemmed from discovering Matrona again.

Though she loved the Seven Sins, the fairies of his forest, and the people of Liones with all her heart, Diane also loved the Giants. Speaking from his own experience when he had returned to the forest with Ban, King knew how terrible a weight it was to bear when your own people scorned you. Diane cared little for the way the Giants lived but she had been friends with Giants before making the decision to leave. They were people to her just like everyone else and she worried for them. King was not silly enough to believe that she could live her whole life without reconciling with her kind. It would be asking Diane to leave a part of herself behind and King wanted Diane to be the best she could possibly be. If Diane could make a difference, help keep her people from extinction, she would do it, and he would be proud to know she had done it.

Even if that meant that he couldn't be around to share that with her.

The Fairy King cried out in frustration, hands roughly rubbing his hair back and forth until he looked as if he had spent a week in bed. His wings flapped, once, and he sighed morosely.

Things had been going so well! Diane had recovered her memories. He had begun to grow his wings at long last. The two of them had admitted their feeling for each other. Why oh why could things not go easily for them for once!?

He wanted Diane to be happy. No matter what. He knew that. He also knew that he was selfish. He wanted everything, to be King, to protect his people, to have Diane's love, and he wanted it all his way. The thought of giving up any of those things up made his lower lip jut out rebelliously as his eyebrows drew down into a scowl. What could he do to ensure that he could keep all those things?

"Mou... That's a scary face King." Diane remarked from behind. "Why are you mad?"

King turned and looked up over his shoulder, his expression twisting into concern. "Diane?"

She smiled down at him, her lavender eyes crinkled in affection, her face rosy. He felt a twist in his gut. She was so beautiful. He had loved her for as long as he had known her, charmed by the girl's strength and compassion. Hair fell over her shoulders, a single strand curling and sticking to her cheek. Hers had been the laughter that invaded his bleak opinion of the world, offering him a chance at happiness he had never thought he lacked until it stared back at him in the form of young Diane. Her naïveté countered his cynicism. She had changed him for the better and he knew that she didn't realize the extent of her influence. So greedy he was that the thought of splitting from the person that made him happiest hurt more than he could say.

Alighting to his feet he turned to fully face her before floating up and silently hugging her cheek. She started slightly, not expecting the show of affection, and she wondered if something more had happened to upset him. "King? Are you alright?"

He snuggled her, burying his face, relishing in her warmth. He couldn't do it. He could never, ever, give up Diane or the wonderful feeling of having her near. He had wasted enough time on his own feelings, stewing, regretting, hurting, and he didn't want to return to that life. In the end he really hadn't changed a bit. He was too selfish and he was tired of doing nothing. It was time to break out of the stigma his sin afforded him. Laying in wait for whatever it was the world had in store for him and Diane wasn't acceptable. He had to be the one to make things happen.

"Diane," He quietly murmured against her skin, lips briefly making contact in a brief peck. "I love you."

The skin beneath his hands and face bloomed with heat and he lifted his head to watch her eyes shut contently as she softly chuckled and said, "I love you too Harlequin."

They would talk, he decided. He would tell her about his worries, his fears, and she would respond with whatever worked best for her. They would sort through their problems and no matter what the result, they would come out stronger for it. He had to believe that.

Until then he allowed himself to simply cuddle her and smile happily when she giggled against him, her hair tickling his neck and his wings flapping excitedly from the strength of his resolve.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Sorry about the delay. Been working on my art instead of writing so yeah... My bad. Gonna try and keep on track though. Thanks for being patient guys. These last few themes kinda made me scratch my head but I was able to come up with some ideas that I think should work.

Thank you so much for reading!

Wow. Only nine more to go! We're almost there!


	22. Kiss 22: Where Happiness Rests

Title: Where Happiness Rests

Theme: #22 Cradle

Fandom: Nanatsu no Taizai/Seven Deadly Sins

Pairing: KingxDiane

Note: Spoilers for (all of) the manga. This is one that I've wanted to write since I started this challenge.

Disclaimer: I can't even update this fic on the regular. God forbid I actually own it.

* * *

 _Where Happiness Rests:_

* * *

Short stubby fingers closed around the stems of a bushel of wildflowers, gripping tightly as it yanked with a frustrated grunt. The flora resisted, forcing chubby cheeks to puff out, a pink mouth puckering. An almighty wrench ripped the flowers from their roots and the child gripping them fell back on her rear with a thump. Violet eyes twinkled with happiness, her lips spreading into a grin that showcased one of her missing front teeth. Clambering to her feet, the pair of pearlescent wings on her back giving an involuntarily flap, the girl ran off towards the great oversized tree in the distance, her laughter echoing through the forest.

The Fairy King looked down from his perch on a wide tree branch where he had been conferring with Gerharde when he heard the tell-tale sound of scampering footfalls. A pleasant smile crossed his face and Gerharde watched her king float down to greet the little girl with a face that could only be described as content.

King held his arms out as he landed, humming with pleasure as the child flew straight into his embrace, giggling madly, her brown hair spilling over her face. King swept her messy bangs back with a fond expression. "Kelda, you're covered in dirt. What have you been doing this time?"

Tall enough to reach his waist she was able to bury her face in his stomach and nuzzle it, a favorite habit of hers and a sure-fire way to avoid answering as her father just about melted. He gently stroked her hair, a warmth spreading through him, a feeling of genuine happiness that he had grown accustomed to feeling in the presence of his daughter. He noted the slow fluttering of the wings on her back and he looked up to meet Gerharde's gaze.

"Gerharde, can I ask for a favor?"

The long-lived Fairy floated down with a secretive little smile, bowing her head slightly. "Ask my King."

"Could you fetch Oslo and-"

"Say no more Harlequin. I shall take care of it." She cut him off with a tinkle of a laugh. King sheepishly thanked her, wondering at what point in his life did he become surrounded by woman that all knew him far too well.

The child, _his_ child, he thought with great pride as she leaned back, bouncing onto the balls of her feet was the picture of joy as she jumped in place, holding up a collection of half crushed limp flowers in every color. King chuckled weakly at the sight.

"Da, look!" She squealed. "For mama!"

Gathering her into his arms King's massive wings flapped once before they were sitting in the air, cushioned on the green-patterned pillow that was King's Chastiefol. With Kelda sitting sideways across his lap, the former Grizzly Sin of Sloth raised a hand and watched his daughters face light with glee and wonder as he breathed life back into the flowers she held, their stems knitting back together to stand up straight, missing petals replaced by glossy new ones as they grew at an accelerated rate until each flower sported a full gleaming bloom.

Kelda's expression when she watched someone work magic was a treasure to behold. Despite a few subtle differences, such as the slightly upturned nose and thin arched brows she had inherited from him, Kelda could have been a young Diane's twin. The way she smiled up at him, so much like Diane used to. He was powerless in the face of such innocence.

"Da." She cooed. "So pretty."

King thanked her, wrapping her tighter into his arms, mindful of the bouquet as he leaned his cheek on her head. There was a telling yawn from beneath his chin and King looked down to see Kelda blissfully dozing off. Her eyelids fell slowly, the tips of her long lashes brushing her cheeks before she would force them open, only to have the same process repeat itself over and over again.

King said nothing, knowing from past experiences that the moment he spoke Kelda's eyes would snap open and she would never get to her nap. The little girl, despite being too young to put an extensive vocabulary to use, had a love of conversation and would listen to anything said in her presence with ears too big for her head. The Fairy King merely rocked them on Chastiefol, lulling Kelda to sleep, the early noon sun filtering through the leaves overhead to light a beam that fell over her features.

Not keen on stirring her just yet King himself gave an almighty yawn and, with a cursory glance around him to ensure that no fairy would be disturbing them, he cradled Kelda against him and promptly fell asleep to the sound of her soft snores.

The next thing he registered was awakening to the sound of giggling.

He slowly opened his eyes. Looking down at him from ten feet above was a beautiful pair of lavender eyes crinkled in mirth. Wide awake now and sporting a full degree blush King happily greeted his lover.

"Diane!"

The giantess chuckled into her hand. "I wanted to say good morning but it's afternoon now..." She chirped teasingly. "You two look comfortable."

"Eh? Ah..." Having momentarily forgotten what he had been doing King looked down to see Kelda still surprisingly fast asleep, flowers clutched in her vice-like grip. He looked up with a pleased half smile."She was up early, picking these for you."

Diane struggled not to laugh outright. "Well...they do look better than the last ones ne?" Both of them remembered well the last flower picking session that resulted in Kelda happy and blissfully unaware of the smattering of green-tinged spots all over her body.

"She really doesn't listen to me." King sighed with an expression mixed between forlorn and grudgingly proud. "I told her she didn't have to get you flowers this time but..."

"It's alright." Diane braced her arms against the trunk of the tree, placing her face on her hands so she could be eye level with them. "It's good that she has her own way of doing things."

"Even if they are stubborn." King muttered with a single arched brow.

Her tongue poked out in protest, all good-natured fun. "Giants are supposed to be full of energy you know."

"I dread the day she learns to fly."

They shared a laugh and Diane adjusted herself to rest her cheek against the palm of her hand. "It shouldn't be any harder than looking after a little giant girl for two hundred years though should it?"

King flushed brilliantly but managed to reply sardonically with, "Weren't your feet settled on the ground? Can you imagine her exactly as she is now but with the ability to fly freely throughout the forest?"

"There are eyes everywhere here. She'll be perfectly safe you know."

"If the fairies don't decide they'd rather do without their king and kick us all out." King studied Diane's face, the way the woman watched over their daughter. "How were things today?" He asked, moving the topic onto more serious matters.

Diane heaved a sigh that lifted Chastiefol higher into the air. She didn't seem upset or irritable as she used a fingertip to gently push them back down so King allowed himself to relax as she spoke. "There was a fight with another clan but Matrona took care of it. She was visiting when we heard and I think she was just looking for a reason to put someone in their place."

King, who had become rather familiar with the other giantess over the years felt his stomach twist with a measure of sympathy. "You were gone longer this time." He mumbled into Kelda's hair bashfully, the child snorting drowsily in her sleep.

His partner's face brightened as her eyes sparkled. "Is that why you sent Gerharde?"

He looked up when he realized that she wasn't annoyed with him. Blushing he leveled his gaze on her. "There's no reason for us to be apart anymore." There was a note of defiance in his voice, his face florid but fierce, as if he dared anyone to claim otherwise. They had gone through all of the trouble of building and moving many of Diane's clansmen into a stronghold just beyond the borders of the Fairy Forest. It took Diane less than half a day to walk between the two. King had sent Gerharde with Oslo to fetch her simply because he and Kelda missed her and didn't want to wait for her to arrive later in the day. She had already been absent since the previous afternoon.

"I like it."

"Eh? He blinked up at her, brows knotted with confusion.

"I like it when you get like that. When you're a little selfish." It was her turn to blush, curling the tips of her hair over the lower half of her face with a nervous finger. His heart squeezed at the sight of the familiar gesture. Being together for the last several years hadn't rid them of the ability to grow embarrassed in each others company, something Ban liked to point out whenever he and Elaine made an appearance. A dopey smile crossed his face and he looked down with a shy chuckle.

They shared a moment that felt so much like the early days of their courtship before the peaceful ambiance was shattered by an ear-splitting cry of glee.

"Mama!" Kelda's head had popped up and her hands were in the air reaching for Diane with the excited fervor of a girl who wanted nothing more than to be in her mother's arms.

"Here we go." King hummed good-naturedly, rising to carry her over to Diane. Unfortunately it appeared that he wasn't moving fast enough for his spirited offspring and she dug a foot into his stomach painfully to push off into the air.

"Kelda-!" King tried to swipe his arm out to try and catch her while Diane quickly reached her hands out before the parent's gasped in shock.

Wings beating laboriously at her back but with an expression only for her mother Kelda flew forward to attack her mother's cheek in a spread-armed hug. "Mama!"

Diane squealed with happiness, proudly crooning to her little girl while King watched from where he'd landed in an ungraceful heap, face awash with a horror only a father could understand.

"Oh...no..."

* * *

Owari

* * *

Happy _SUPER_ late Valentine's Day! Lol. Hope I don't get hate for my little plot device in this chapter. It took a lifetime to decide on a name but I found the name 'Kelda' and it means Spring based off the translation in a book I found that had a number of interesting names. I wanted something that sounded vaguely fairy-ish. I imagine the Fairies might be just a tad more accepting of a Fairy-Giant hybrid than the Giant clans.

If there's any errors 1. I have no Beta-Reader and 2. FFdotNet loves butchering my work.

This challenge should be done this year as I'm going to go back to my monthly updates so please wish me luck! Thank you so much for reading!

Only eight more to go! I can't believe it!


End file.
